All That I'm Living For
by Just A Drop In The Ocean
Summary: Fate is fate.Exactly when you think you've got everything you've ever wanted,something bad will happen and will turn your happy fairy-tale-life upside cause fate is fate and you couldn't be happy until you earn your happiness yourself. Fem Percy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm a teenager, I have long brown hair and the last time I looked in the mirror I was a female. So there is no way I'm Rick Riordan. And sadly I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Although I wish I owned Apollo, and Hermes, and Ares. Hell, half of the male Greek Gods! :) ) **

**Summary: Fate is fate. Exactly when you think you've got everything you have ever wanted, something bad will happen and will turn your happy fairy-tale-life upside down. Because fate is fate and you could not be happy until you earn your happiness yourself. Fem!Percy, Sequel to The Kisses of the Sun and Just a Dream**

**And here is the third and the last part of 'The Kisses of the Sun' trilogy. A huge THANK YOU to anyone who had read these stories and reviewed. It means a lot to me. That's why I decided to reward you. **

**THE FIRST ONE TO REVIEW THIS STORY MAY CHOOSE A ONE-SHOT ABOUT THIS COUPLE FOR ME TO WRITE!**

**Just PM me your idea and I'll see it done!**

**Any way here is the first chapter! **

_**An Invitation and a Choice**_

Percy could finally say that her life was perfect. She was immortal, married for Apollo the god of sun, truth, light etc. etc. Shortly after her honey moon in Greece, she was declared goddess of tides, hurricanes and sun rays, so she could always be with her husband as he insisted. She lived in a beautiful house on Olympus with her beloved and had everything she wanted. Well, almost everything. There was only one thing that was missing. A child was the thing she wanted most. A little baby boy or girl, product of hers and Apollo's love. When she shared her thoughts with her husband, he always hugged her, assuring her that they had the eternity and will be blessed with a child when the time came. She always placed a fake smile and agreed with him, but inside her heart was weeping. Some times she would close her eyes and imagine her son or daughter. Would they have their father's hair and her eyes? Or the other way round? Would they have Apollo's crooked smile she loved so much? It didn't matter. They would be beautiful in her eyes no matter of what.

"Honey, are you alright?" Her mother asked pulling her out of her thoughts. Right now, Percy was in her parents' apartment to visit her mother and Paul who she hadn't seen in almost a year. The girl looked up at her mum offering a small smile. "Sorry, mom, I spaced out." Sally nodded understandingly, reading her daughter's expression. "You were telling me about your father's invitation." A few days earlier her father had IM-ed her asking her if she wanted to go to his underwater palace for a few days. She still hadn't told Apollo because, well, she wasn't sure if she wanted to go. Of course she wanted to visit her dad and Tyson but Poseidon's family was the problem. The last time she visited she was left with the impression that both Amphitrite and Triton hated her and she didn't know if this was still the same now that she was a goddess. She wasn't sure if she wanted to take the risk of putting up with a bitter wife and a jealous son.

"You should go, Percy." Her mother said softly, putting her hand over Percy's. "You have no reason to fear Amphitrite. You have done nothing wrong. If there is one who has done a mistake it's me and your father but not you." The girl started shaking her head before Sally had even finished her sentence. "No, mom, don't say that. No one has done anything wrong." She sighed. "But I must admit I understand her. Being a wife of a god isn't easy. Especially if he is an unfaithful Olympian."

Sally frowned. "Had Apollo done something?" Percy blinked a few times in surprise. "Oh, no, he hasn't." Actually she was quiet surprised by it but mostly pleased. He hadn't been with another woman for the three years they were married. He spent every night in their bed, kissing, hugging, loving her and her only. It pleased her to know that he valued her enough to drop the sleeping around attitude.

"I'm glad." The older woman smiled. "He is a good guy and he loves you. Why isn't he here, by the way?" Sally was practically in love with her son in law. He was gentleman, always polite, clever, funny and extremely in love with her daughter. That was enough to make her like him. And the one she liked even more was Apollo's mother. Thankfully they had gotten on wonderfully, so the young couple didn't have to worry about the relationships between their parents.

"Oh, he's actually busy. Zeus sent him to finish some task and I decided to take a day off and come to visit you. But he asked me to tell you that he's sorry for not being able to come."

Her mother opened her mouth to say something when Paul walked in, obviously coming back from work. He was wearing a shirt and a suit jacket but somehow he still looked like a male model. "Ah, how are my favorite girls?" He leant down to kiss both of them on the cheeks.

"We're alright. Percy was just explaining me why Apollo couldn't come with her."

Percy spent most of the day with her parents, before deciding to pay a visit to the Camp and her friends. Instead of just appearing there in all god-like manner, she decided to use her car so she would attract less attention. She parked her car and got out, walking over the familiar hill. She stopped to pet the head of the sleeping dragon Peleus, before continuing her way. Camp Half- Blood was just as she remembered it, lively and, in her eyes, simply beautiful. To admit to herself, she missed the place. She missed the people, the camp fire, her cabin, Chiron and, that was hard to admit, but she missed even Mr D and his constantly wronging her name.

Almost cautiously, the new goddess stepped closer, praying that the campers didn't act differently towards her. But they did, of course they did. She was a goddess now, she had to be respected. The campers bowed as she passed, making her roll her eyes. Even Chiron gave a small bow as he saw. "Lady Persephone." He greeted. "What do we owe the pleasure?"

Percy shook her head slightly, her face splitting in a smile. "Don't call me that. I'm just plain old Percy." He nodded, smiling too. "And no bowing." She added that loud enough so everyone could hear. Some of the demigods, her old friends looked relieved.

"I just came to see you. Do you know where Annabeth and Thalia are?" As her best friends were too old to come back as campers, Chiron had asked them to come and teach the younger demigods. Annabeth had taken up the Ancient Greek and Thalia sword fighting. Positions, that Percy thought suited both of them perfectly. Although secretly she knew that if she had stayed mortal, Chiron would have asked her to teach sword fighting as she was the best sword fighter in centuries. But she was happy with her friends, even a bit jealous that they could return to Camp.

"Oh, I'm not sure Percy. Why don't you go look for them?"

She did. The first place she decided to check was the sword fighting arena. The moment she stepped onto it there was a loud bark and all heads turned into her direction. With the corner of her eye she noticed Thalia and Nico, but right now Percy's eyes were glued to the hell hound running towards her. "Mrs O'Leary!" The huge dog jumped on her, successfully pushing her on the ground and licking her face. The girl couldn't help but giggle, now realizing how much she had missed her pet. "I'm happy to see you too, girl. I wish I could take you to Olympus with me."

"So, the goddess decided to bless us with her presence." She heard a slightly sarcastic voice behind her. Standing up she rolled her eyes and went to hug her best friend. "Oh come on, Thals, you know I always have time for you guys." She grinned and the other girl grinned, too. "Do you have time for a spar?" The daughter of Zeus asked and Percy made a face. "Oh, come on! Only you and me. Just like the old times. Or are you afraid to get your godly butt kicked?" Percy snorted. "Huh, like you would be able to kick my butt."

"Wanna try?" Thalie offered. The other girl just shook her head with a smile and took Riptide out of her pocket, getting into a proper position to fight. Thankfully she was wearing a T-shirt and shorts, both comfortable enough to fight in.

She didn't attack, waiting for her friend's first move. Everyone in the arena had stoped fighting and had gathered around to watch. Thalia, clearly impatient, swung her sword but Percy pared the move. It felt good to be there again, with a sword in her hand. It made her feel almost normal again. They fought like that for a while, hitting and defending, going back at forth, none of them using some special moves to take the other one down. Poseidon's daughter felt her instincts kick in. She started fight more furiously pushing in for the win. Thalia grinned. Percy had to admit her friend had improved her fighting, but she was still better. The locked swords again and an idea flashed in the goddess' mind. Using the first move Luke had told her, she twisted the sword, putting all of her weight on it. A surprised expression dawned on the other girl's face as the sword was taken out of her hand. Percy caught it easily and pointed both of the weapons at Thalia's neck. "I win." She announce with a smug smile on her face. The other girl grinned slightly and Percy gave her her sword back.

"I see you haven't lost the moves." "I told you so." "Come, let's find Annabeth."

Some time and a lot of laugh later the girls were sitting on the beach, watching the sunset. It was beautiful and Percy knew that Apollo was making sure to give them a great performance. Perct sighed happily as the sun disappeared bellow the horizon and lied back on the sand.

"So, Perce," Annabeth asked after a while. "Do you regret your decision of becoming a goddess?"

Persephone bit her lip, gazing at the darkened sky. Did she regret it? Yes, she complained a lot about the things she couldn't do, but was it really that bad? Moments flashed before her eyes. Moments with Apollo, moments with her dad. She had sacrificed a lot when she accepted immortality but didn't she earn more? "No." She found herself finally whispering. "No I don't regret it. I miss my family and I miss the Camp and you, but-" She hesitated for a second. "There are a lot of good things about the godhood. I spend more time with my dad. And, of course, Apollo. If I had the same choice before me now, I would choose the same."

"I'm happy for you Percy." "Plus," Percy added with a smile. "I'm married to the hottest man ever lived. My life can't be that bad now, can it?"

"I'm happy you think so, love." A voice said somewhere behind them. The girl's heads snapped in his direction and Percy blushed.

"Apollo," She breathed out surprised. "You were not supposed to hear that."

He smiled crookedly showing a pair of impossibly white teeth. "Oh don't be like that, darling. It was like music to my ears to hear it come out your mouth." His wife just rolled her eyes and huffed, making him raise his eyebrows innocently. "What? I don't get a kiss?" "No." The girl answered with fake anger in her voice. The sun god frowned slightly and went to sit behind her. He leant in and placed a kiss to the base of her neck, which she pretended to ignore. He then kissed a little higher on her neck and so on until he reached her face. "Are you angry at me?" He murmured against the skin of her cheek. "I'm sorry. Please don't be angry." She couldn't help but smile, turning her head to give him a peck on the lips. Of course, this didn't happen because he buried his hand in her hair and pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss. "Do you want to go home now?" He helped her stand up to her feet and she looked around suddenly remembering her friends. But the beach was empty.

"They left to give us some privacy." Apollo explained seeing her expression. "Let's go."

Later, they were cuddling on the couch in their house on Olympus. Some movie was playing on the huge plasma before them but no one paid attention to it. "My dad IM-ed me yesterday." Percy started casually. "He invited me to stay with him for a while." She felt Apollo stiffen behind her but he hid it. "Are you going?" He asked. "I don't know. Should I go?" "You should." The sun god answered surprising her. "You should spend some time with your dad too, not only with me."

"But I'll miss you." She whined, kissing him lightly. "Even only for a week." "A week?" He frowned.

"Well, originally he invited me for longer but I said that if I go it will be for a week most."

"Then go. Don't let Amphitrite or Triton stop you." He said seriously. "How-?" She asked, no ever finishing her question. He chuckled but it didn't sound happy or cheerful. "I know you well enough, Percy, to say what worries you. And unfortunately I know my relatives quite well, too."

"I will go then." She said smiling. "Thank you."

"Are you going to call your dad?" Apollo asked, pulling his hands away so she could stand up if she wanted. But she just shook her head and buried it in his chest. "Mmmm, not yet."

With a smile, he pulled her closer and kissed her hair. "I love you so, so much."

"I love you, too."

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**I LOVE YA GUYS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, everyone, thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm so sorry that it took me so much time to update. It's entirely my fault. This chapter had been done for a while but I didn't find time to reread and post it. I'm sorry. I hope you are not very angry with me. After all the end of the school year here is approaching and so are the final exams. I have really a lot of work at school and barely any time for the computer. **

**Rhythm15 – Thanks. And don't worry about forgetting – I do it all the time, too, but I'm not proud of it. **

**Miette in the Rain – Thank you for the lovely review.**

**xPercyx – Thanks! Btw, you've got a lovely profile picture ;) **

**Mundster Madman – I'm glad you like it**

**alissarhode – Yes bad things will happen, but worry not – there will be enough fluffy Percy/Apollo moments.**

**TurntechGodHeadDaveSLover – Fortunately or rather, Unfortunately (it depends on how you think of it ;) ) bad things will happen soon.**

**Lady Syndra – Yes, I understand Amphitrite's bitterness, too, but it's not Percy's fault for being born, is it? If she is bitter towards someone, it should be Poseidon. And, yes, Triton is jealous of Percy (although not really in this fanfiction) because Poseidon openly favors her/him and Triton is used to be Poseidon's favorite. It's a bit sad really from his point of view, to see your father prefer someone else over you. **

**WordsAsStrongAsSwords – Thanks!**

**Mrpuppy – Ah, its good to see that someone has read the story from the beginning… (I'm not saying that the others hadn't, so no offence to anyone)**

**The Girl of war - :)**

**miyame-chan – Thank you. I was glad seeing it up, too, after a bit over a month of thinking and writing. **

**AgentDoubleONight – Well, I think that his love for Percy is the reason that Apollo had been so faithful for three years. I mean, he had lost her once because of his stupidity and is scared of losing her again, this time for good. Because he knows her well enough to know that she wouldn't forgive him easily if he cheated. And the baby… I'm thinking about a girl. I wonder how Apollo will react when the other men start 'noticing' his baby girl. Payback is a bitch, isn't it? And I'm flattered that you are risking to review from school. I just hope you didn't get in trouble about it.**

**the dark euphie – Well, I didn't make the stories M rated but it's never too late for a hot, sexy one shot, is it?**

**ShadowsClaw – Thank you! ;)**

**Lunary – Actually Triton's reaction is far better than the one I was originally thinking about. The last time he saw Percy, he was angry at her and his father and he was in the middle of a war. And now Percy is no longer the young demigoddess – she is a full grown woman and a goddess at that. Triton feels attracted to her and its probably making his a bit annoyed with himself. **

**Dezil – Aww, thank you. I'm glad you think I'm good. I hope you like this chapter, too, and review. **

**swimmergirl777 – Hm, I'll see about that. But it is a very good idea.**

**owlgirl0796 – Ummm… Ok, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a teenager, I have long brown hair and the last time I looked in the mirror I was a female. So there is no way I'm Rick Riordan. And sadly I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Although I wish I owned Apollo, and Hermes, and Ares. Hell, half of the male Greek Gods! :) ) **

**Summary: Fate is fate. Exactly when you think you've got everything you have ever wanted, something bad will happen and will turn your happy fairy-tale-life upside down. Because fate is fate and you could not be happy until you earn your happiness yourself. Fem!Percy, Sequel to The Kisses of the Sun and Just a Dream**

_**Greek Art, Dolphins and Unpleasant Relatives**_

The next morning Percy spend in preparing her baggage. She had called her father last night and he was so happy that she was going to visit that he asked her to go as soon as possible. She of course, agreed, impatient to see his newly reconstructed palace without war leaning over their heads. It was one of her dreams, even when she was still a demigod to visit Poseidon's palace, and now it was coming true. Apollo was helping her, spending all of his time with her as he wouldn't be able to see for a week. It sounded easy, only a week separation, but since they were married they haven't been away from each other for more than a day and even this was a challenge for them.

"Take care, alright?" He asked her as they stood at the sea coast. "Don't let your dad's family get to you."

She nodded and stood to her tip toes to embrace him. "I will miss you." She murmured in his neck and he held her even closer, pulling her into a kiss.

"I'll miss you too. Just give me a call if you need me. I'll be there." She nodded before stepping back and into the water where a hippocampus was already waiting for her. It gave a loud whin as it saw her and she petted it's beautiful head. "Hello," She greeted cheerfully. "Can you take me to Poseidon's palace?" It whined and in her head it sounded as a yes, so she climbed onto it's back and let it take her underwater with one last wave towards her husband.

The underwater world had always fascinated Percy. All the colors, the plants, the fishes and other sea animals. And as they passed now she could finally take a good view of it. The sea creatures all came out as if to greet her. She let a small laugh as she heard their voices in her head. And soon the palace appeared before her. It was different than the last time. It was more beautiful. And she could see all the life going around.

Two mermen in with uniforms were standing before the gate as she reached it. She expected them to stop her but they just looked at her, obviously recognizing her and let her in. Poseidon must have warned them of her arrival.

Cautiously she stepped into the palace. It was beautiful and she just couldn't stop looking around. The sea theme was clearly everywhere. The walls were covered with seashells and mosaics, showing some scenes of the Greek mythology, mostly with Poseidon in them. Naked.

"Oh my gods." Percy groaned, putting her hand on her forehead. She really didn't need to see that.

"What? You don't appreciate the Greek art?" A teasing voice called behind her. She twirled around surprise only to see her dad leaning against the doorway.

"I don't appreciate seeing my father naked, dad. I have nothing against the Greek art." Poseidon chuckled at her expression. "Understandable, I think." He left his place so he could come and give her a bear hug. "Oh gods, dad! I can't breath." "Sorry." He let her go. "I think the time spend with Tyson is rubbing off me."

"You don't say." The girl murmured rubbing her ribs. "It's good to see you, Dad."

"You too, Perce, I missed you." "Um, Dad, you IM me almost every week." "But its not the same."

She sighed. "Yep, you are right. Anyway," She started a bit louder. "Are you going to show me around?"

"Of course!" Poseidon started leading her through the many rooms of the palace, explaining which was which. Most time, of course, they spend in the game room, which, Percy had to admit was ve-e-ery cool. And she guessed that after all this was the only Greek Palace with a modernized Game room.

The last room was her room. "I have a room?" Percy exclaimed, surprised, when her father told her where they were going. He smiled then, with the same smile she remembered from being a baby. "Of course, you have a room. We built it right after the war."

"But why? You didn't know I would become a goddess then."

"I would have invited you even if you were still mortal, Percy. You are my daughter, no matter of what."

She grinned too, the warm feeling growing inside her chest. Putting her hand on the handle she glance at her father and opened the door. The sight made her gasped. It was simply beautiful. The walls were painted in her favorite shade of blue, with green covers on the huge bed. One of the walls actually was made of glass and she could see the whole ocean before her. A simple wardrobe and a book shelf were adding to the cosy atmosphere in the room. There was a desk in the corner of the room with a laptop on it. She rose her eyebrows at it and Poseidon hurried to explain. "The laptop was Hermes' idea. It's a present. I thought you may like to have something connecting you to the modern world here."

"Thanks, Dad. Everything is amazing." She turned around to hug him and he grinned. "I'm glad you like it. I'm not very good in furnishing but Amphitrite helped." Ah, here is where the slight feminine touch comes from. But Amphitrite? Why would she do that? The woman hated her. "Amphitrite?"

Poseidon sighed rubbing his eyes. "Please Percy, at least try to get on with her. She promised to do her best and not to judge you for my mistakes. Please try to do the same."

"I will dad. Don't worry," And she would really try. For her dad's sake.

"Thank you, Percy, it's all I want." He looked around. "I will leave you to unpack now. Ask some servant if you want to go somewhere later. They would show you the way." With that he left her alone with her thoughts.

But she didn't have much time to go out later. Surprisingly unpacking took her even more time than packing. When she was finished it was already late afternood so she decided to just stay in her room until dinner. For dinner she put on a nice blue dress she had brought from her honeymoon in Greece. It was too casual or formal so Percy decided it was perfect for meeting her father's family. She walked out of the room, immediately getting confused by the many doors and ways around her. Thankfully, a mermaid was just passing by and Percy decided to ask her for the direction.

"I'm sorry," She called making the mermaid turn around. "Can you tell me how to reach the dining room? I'm kind of lost." For her surprise the beautiful creature smiled slightly and quickly explained the way before disappearing to do her chores. Successfully reaching the said room, the girl was surprised to see everyone already there and seated.

"Good evening," She greeted offering a beautiful smile.

"Ah, Percy, we were just wondering where you were." Her father said from his place at the head of the table.

"I'm sorry," Percy quickly apologized. "I got a bit lost." Amphitrite threw her an angry look which she ignored.

"It's alright. Now come, sit." She took her place next to her dad and finally took a good look at the table. It was not just the four of them, which was a relief. There were many people who she didn't recognize, but guessed that they were sea gods.

"Let me introduce you to everyone." Poseidon offered. "You've already met my wife Amphitrite and my son Triton. And Delphin, I think you seen him too." Delphin nodded and smiled at her, if it was possible for a dolphin to smile. He then introduced her to the others. Some of the names she knew from the greek mythology, some not, but she smiled and nodded to everyone and most did the same in return.

Dinner was served and Percy noticed the same mermaid who had showed her the direction, serve the food. She winked and offered a smile which the mermaid returned.

"My Lady," It took her a moment to realize that Delphin was talking to her. "How do you like Atlantis so far?"

She smiled at the question. She could say that Delphin was going to be one of her favorite gods here. "Oh, I haven't had the chance to look around yet, but I think it's beautiful." She grinned. "I've always been a bit fond of the sea." The other god laughed (which sounded a bit strange because after all, he was a dolphin) and soon the others joined in, expect Amphitrite. Percy glanced at her father who just shook his head toward Amphitrite before winking at Percy.

The rest of the evening passed rather pleasantly and Percy with happiness found out that she was liked by all of the sea gods expect of course Amphitrite and Triton, who didn't say anything the entire evening.

Sometime later she excused herself and left the table. Somehow she returned to her room successfully. She remembered that she had promised Apollo to IM him, so she searched her pockets for a drachma, smiling when she found one. There was a little fountain in the corner of the room, designed specially for that. She threw the coin, praying to Iris to get her message. As a goddess now she didn't have to pray, as Iris always took care of the gods' messages, but Percy liked to be polite. Only a second later an image shimmered into existence, showing Apollo on the couch of their house. He was half lying, his head prompted up on his hand and he seemed to be watching TV. He didn't notice her at first, but she called his name to attract his attention. He immediately stood up and walked over to the message, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Percy, how are you? Is everything okay? Does Amphitrite or Tryton bother you? I miss you."

She chuckled at his non stopping questions. "I'm alright and yes, everything is okay. Surprisingly Amphitrite and Triton still hadn't bothered me. I miss you too."

"Tell me about your day." He asked, desperate to hear more of her voice.

"Well," She started. "I spend most of it unpacking. Did you know that I had my own room? I have a laptop, too. Everything in here it's so beautiful. I wish you could see. And everyone is very nice. Especially Delphin, who is my dad's general. He talked to me during dinner." She watched as a strange look passed through her husband's face, one that she immediately recognized. "Oh, don't be ridiculous, Apollo, there is no need to be jealous of him. He may be a see god and all, but he is still a dolphin."

"What about the others? Should I worry about someone of them?" He asked with a dangerous note in his voice, making Percy roll her eyes.

"Don't worry, there is no chance for me to fall for any of them. They all have green skin and tails." She made a face. "I prefer men with legs." He still didn't look very convinced but stayed quiet anyway.

"So what about you?" The girl asked. "What did you do today?"

"Oh, I honestly did nothing interesting. I went to visit my sister, I hanged out with Hermes and that's it. Know I'm laying here, watching some stupid movie and thinking about you." She smiled beautifully before a sad expression appearing on her face. "I should go to bed. I'm exhausted." He nodded understandingly. "I love you." He whispered, breaking the connection right after Percy's answer. She grinned to herself, before changing into her nightclothes and climbing under the covers. It was a bit strange to be underwater at all time, but it didn't bother her and she even liked the feeling of the water's coolness against her.

She felt to sleep almost immediately, tired after such a day. But even in her sleep, her dreams were plagued by Apollo and colorful sea creatures.

Alright, that was Chapter 2. I'm already working on the third one, so expect it up sooner than this one.

READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, guess who's back with a new chapter. Yes you're right as always – it's me! I actually hoped I would be able to post it sooner, but I had to rewrite some part a few times until I got it the way I wanted. **

**And I really hate the end of the school year. I mean we have so much tests and exams and we're always buried in homework. I just can't wait for the summer vacation but it's more than a month away. Oh, I just want to rest a bit. **

**Anyway, enough with my complaining about my life, here are the answers to your wonderful reviews. **

**Rhythm15 – Well, I'm sure it's weird but Delphin is a god after all. And everything is possible in the Greek mythology – including talking dolphins.**

**Lunary - Oh, I'm really sorry about the missing words. I'll reread the chapter and correct the mistakes. And about the rest – you'll see what happens.**

**AgentDoubleONight – Oh, yes, I can totally imagine it, too. :) And you should trust Apollo a bit more. He's not such a bad guy. :)**

**CloudPurple – Wow, thanks! I love the pairing, too, although I don't thing there are enough stories about it (I think I have read only one so far.) And that's the reason I'm writing my own stories. After all when I want to read anything about Apollo and fem!Percy, I just have to open one of the files on my desktop.**

**Lady Syndra – Worry not! Pregnancy is on the way! :) **

**The Girl of war**** – Thanks! P.S. I read it but I still hadn't had the time to review. I promise I'll do it soon.**

**TurntechGodHeadDaveSLover**** – Now that's a review that really cheers me up. (I was laughing hysterically for about five minutes, but I think it was because I drank way too much coffee and ate too much sweet things that day, so please don't mind me and pretend that you didn't just read that.) Thanks for the review!**** It's good to know that I'm not alone (with the not updating on time thing.)**

**Dezil – Thanks! And don't worry, I always have fun when I'm writing. And if I don't write I think my head might explode with all these plot bunnies jumping around. :)**

**miyame-chan**** – Thank you! And I'm sure it must be horrible to open a normal book on Greek Mythology and to see your parents staring at you naked from the first page *shudders* **

**Miette in the Rain**** – As the good old Arnold Schwarzenegger says "I will be back"**

**Tired And Insprired – Hm, well, I honestly don't know. But I doubt that he would be sitting on a chair. But as I said, anything can happen in the Greek mythology.**

**I hope there are not many mistakes in this chapter but, hey, guys cut me some slack. Right now, here it's 12;30 and I haven't slept much last night so I'm exhausted. My eyes are dropping close as I write, so I wouldn't be surprised if there are mistakes.**

_**Unwanted kisses, Unfriendly sharks and Pleasant meetings**_

Percy hated mornings. She hated when she had to wake up exactly at the most wonderful part of her dream. With a mild disappointment, she felt the daze of sleep fallen over her weaken and she began to wake up. But instead of bright sunlight coming in from the windows, the light falling on her face was soft and blue. The girl instinctively felt the place next to her with her hand, but her husband was not there. She blinked a few times, the events from yesterday finally returning to her. With a sigh she flopped back down on the pillow as she had rose to look around.

But a knock on the door made her stand up again. With a sigh she opened it, surprised to see the mermaid from yesterday standing there. "Good morning, my lady." She greeted. "Lord Poseidon asked me to wake you up for breakfast."

"Oh, thank you." Percy answered, her brain still not working very well from sleep. "I- I'll just change and come." The mermaid just nodded and bowed a little, before the goddess closed the door and walked over to her wardrobe. She slipped on a simple shirt and a pair of jeans. Thankfully, she still remembered the way from last night so she didn't have to stop and ask for directions.

"Good morning." Her father smiled as she entered the dining room. Amphitrite and Triton were already sitting on the table but there was one more person there.

"Percy!" Tyson cried as her ran to her (earning a sore look from their 'step mother') and enveloped her in a hug, literally lifting her off the ground.

"It's good to see you too Tyson." She managed to wheeze out, struggling to escape his too tight hold of her. Sensing her discomfort and her need for air, the Cyclops let her go and stepped back with a grin. "I'm so happy Daddy invited you!"

Percy couldn't help but let a happy laugh at his enthusiasm as they sat on the table. She looked up then, surprised to catch Triton stare at her with unfathomable expression. But as soon as she caught his eye he looked away as if nothing had happened, leaving her completely confused. But she didn't have the time to wonder about it as her dad engaged her in a conversation about the ocean life and the creatures living there. Tyson offered to show her around and, for her disappointment, Poseidon asked Triton to go with them so nothing would happen to them, but Percy knew that he was worried more for her safety than Tyson's as he was big enough to protect himself. And she was, too, able to take care of herself, but she guessed that his 'protective Daddy' instincts were kicking in. So she didn't say anything about it.

They decided to go right after breakfast as Triton had 'important business' later. The first place they went to was a huge underwater garden, which Percy guessed was Amphitrite's. And it was one of the most beautiful places she had ever been; even better than Persephone's garden in the Underworld. Before seeing this Percy hadn't even guessed that there existed so many and so different underwater flowers and plants. And they were just so colorful.

"This is amazing!" She gasped before stopping herself.

"Mother would be pleased that you think so," Triton said as he came to stand by her side. The irony in his voice was more than obvious but Percy pretended not to hear it. They continued their walk visiting many other places. Poseidon's daughter felt like she was in a completely different world. Or wasn't she? Everything was so different from the world above the surface.

Another thing that confused her greatly was Triton's behavior. She often caught him looking at her with some strange expression that she couldn't determinate.

"Be careful!" He advised as they walked on the edge of a huge rock. But unfortunately her foot slipped and she would have fallen in the dark pit bellow, if Triton hadn't caught her elbow and pulled her back. "Are you alright?" He asked as she breathed out loudly in shock. She glanced over the edge at the dark pit bellow. If she fell, she wouldn't have died but she would have been seriously injured. And it would hurt a lot.

"Thank you." She whispered to Triton who only nodded. They decided, even thought Percy protested, to continue their tour the next day. Returning back to the palace, Percy sighed heavily feeling extremely bored. Tyson was called to work and she was left alone to entertain herself as her dad had a meeting.

She wandered around for a long time, until it was time for dinner. She went to her room only to change her clothes in more appropriate, before heading to the dinner hall.

"Percy, Triton told me what happened." Her dad said as she took her place at the table. "Are you alright?" She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. She was not a child for the Gods' sake. But a loud she only said. "Yes, dad." Hiding the annoyed tone in her voice. "You should be more careful." Poseidon advised softly. "I'm not a child, dad." She said, more forcefully than she meant. Immediately she regretted it and opened her mouth apologize, but Amphitrite interrupted her. "You should not talk like that to your father!" The woman snapped. "He was kind enough to invite you to stay here against everyone's wishes." "Amphitrite!" Poseidon yelled wide eyed. Percy gritted her teeth angrily, pushing her chair back and standing up. "Then if my presence is so unwanted here I will take my leave." He father called her name after her desperately but she left the room, going outside. She sat down on the ground and put her head in her hands. She was not crying but trying to sooth her temper and hurt. She could see the through in Amphitrite's words and wondered why she agreed to come in the first place. A huge white shark passed close by and came closer to rub herself in Percy's side like a cat. Clearly not afraid, the girl reached out and patted the shark's head.

"It likes you." A voice stated and she turned around. Triton was standing a few meters away from her, watching. "I apologize for my mother's words." He came to sit by her side.

"There is no need." Percy shook her head. "They are truth."

Triton did not say anything and Poseidon's daughter glanced at him only to catch him staring at her. He cleared his throat and leaned in closer. "You are a very beautiful woman, Persephone." She didn't know what to do as he leant in to kiss her but her mind was screaming 'Wrong!' She pulled away from the kiss.

"Triton, no," She said. "I cannot. I don't feel that towards you." The look of desire that was into his eyes just a few moments ago disappeared, replaced by one of hurt and anger. He started to stand up and leave but she caught his wrist. "Please, Triton, let us be friends. At least try to." He only gave a curt nod and disappeared inside, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

The next two days in Atlantis passed quiet well. Triton was angry with her the day after the kiss but then his mood got better and actually tried to be friends. Percy did not know whather father had said to Amphitrite but she said nothing more to her and the girl was grateful for that. She, Triton and Tyson finished their tour and often wandered together finding new beautiful places. Some kind of friendship developed between Percy and the mermaid who had helped her the first day – Jasmine. But at the end of her stay Poseidon's daughter had grown to miss Apollo terribly. They talked everyday through Iris but it was still not the same. She just longed to drown in his embrace and feel his lips again on her.

On the day before Percy had to leave, she and Triton decided to take one last walk around. This time Percy brought her sword with her and asked Triton to do the same. He was surprised by her request, because there had been no troubles since Kronos had fallen. But eventually he agreed when Percy told him that she had a bad feeling. They decided to go to an underwater lawn they had found a few days before. It was a beautiful place, full with fish and other underwater wildlife.

But when they went there today they were surprised to find it empty. There wasn't a living creature in miles around. Triton frowned, alerted and gripped his trident tightly in his hand. Percy uncapped Riptide and got ready for a fight. Obviously something had scared the fish away. They walked forward slowly, looking around. A growl sounded nearby and both turned in that direction.

Percy's eyes widened. A shark. An enormous shark, probably bigger than a battle ship was standing in front of them. It's huge mouth was opened showing two rows of knife-sharp teeth.

"It doesn't seem friendly." The goddess whispered to her half-brother who was frowning.

"It isn't." He agreed.

Then it lunged at them. Percy rolled away just in time, as the shark jaws closed just where she was standing a moment ago. She watched as Triton threw his trident, wounding the beast but this didn't stop it. It turned around and attacked Percy again.

Triton jumped in front of her and pushed her out of the way. The shark hit him with its tale, causing him to crash in a huge rock. Now Percy was angry.

This time she didn't move as the beast came towards her. She waited for the moment its opened jaws were right in front of her, before jumping and sticking her sword in the shark's upper jaw right to the hilt. The animal roared angrily, trashing around wildly, trying to take the sword away. Eventually it swam away disappearing from sight.

"Triton!" Percy cried, running towards where he had fallen. He was lying on the ground, but she could see his wounds were already healing. She helped him stand up.

"Where is the shark?" He asked looking around as if expecting an attack any moment.

"Gone." Percy explained simply. "What exactly was that thing anyway?" She asked. "Usually all the sea creatures are friendly towards me but this one seemed to really hate us."

"It didn't hate me." Triton said, watching her with concern. "It was trying to get to you."

"What? Why?"

"Damn me if I have any idea." Triton growled. "Come, we must get away from here as fast as possible."

In stead of walking they used what was called water traveling. The sea gods often used it to get from one place underwater to another. It was faster and less tiring than mist travelling.

They appeared in front of Poseidon's Palace and hurried to go inside. They ran through the many corridors looking for their father, until they found him in the throne room, speaking with Delphin again.

Poseidon smiled as he saw them at first but then his smile fell. "Triton, Percy, what's wrong?"

"We were just attacked by one of Oceanus's pets." Triton said quickly and Percy looked at him surprised.

"Are you two alright?" The Sea God asked in concern.

"I am fine." Triton said. "It was not after me anyway. It was trying to get to Percy."

Poseidon looked at his daughter before exchanging a fast glance with Delphin. "Well, I don't think it's something we should worry about." He said suddenly. "It had probably escaped it's master and tried to get revenge on Percy. Now, sweetheart, why don't you go to rest? I'm sure you must be tired." He added in a cheerful voice that just sounded wrong. But Percy agreed, pretending not to see the dark shadow in his eyes.

When the day to leave came she had completely forgotten about her encounter with the shark. She talked with Apollo in the morning and he promised he would wait for her on the beach. She could see her own impatience mirrored in his voice. She said quick goodbyes to her father and her brothers (She had started to consider Triton a brother) and left with the same Hippocampi that had brought her there.

Percy smiled as she saw the surface of the water came closer and closer. Apollo was waiting on the beach, leaning against the sun chariot. His eyes were closed and he was not looking at her.

"Apollo!" She called running towards him. His eyes snapped open and his face split into a large grin as he saw his wife. She threw herself in his waiting arms and he lifted her in the air, spinning her around. "I missed you." He whispered pulling her in a long, passionate kiss. They pulled away breathless and happy. "I missed you so much." Percy murmured with her head buried in his chest. They kissed again and again until finally separated. "Let us go home."

The 'ride' home could only be described as a merry one. Percy told Apollo of the beauty of her father's realm and palace. He listened with interest as he had never been there himself. When she reached the part of her and Amphitrite's fight, she noticed that his hands tightened around the wheel but he stayed perfectly silent. The goddess contemplated if she should tell him about her and Triton's kiss. She didn't want to keep secrets from him but she also know what his reaction would be. He would be furious and angry but, of course, not at her, never at her. Probably he would turn the chariot right around and do something rushed. So she didn't tell him and skipped to the part where they became friends. Unfortunately Apollo felt that something was wrong and just after she finished her tale, he asked. "Has something else happened?" Percy looked at him a bit alarmed but shook her head anyway. He stiffened slightly, not looking at her. "You are lying." He stated, eyes glued ahead. "Now tell me what happened." He didn't looked angry just annoyed and…was that a fright? "Triton tried to kiss me." She dropped suddenly forgetting all her plans to tell it carefully and slowly. Apollo hit the brakes at once and turned to look at her with a wild look on his face. "I'm going to kill him." He growled cursing loudly in Ancient Greek. "He must learn not to touch something that is not his!"

He started glowing slightly and Percy immediately reached out gripping his wrist. "No, Apollo! I pushed him away and told him I felt nothing towards him. He had done nothing since then, I swear." The Sun God took a few deep breaths, trying to sooth his nerves and jealousy. Her hand, gently rubbing his back helped a lot. "You know I love you, right?" She asked quietly. "I would not cheat to you with anyone." He nodded slowly, before unexpectedly pulling her into a long kiss. "I'm frightened." Apollo said after they separated. "I'm frightened that you would leave me for someone else." His hand, clenching into a fist a minute ago now was gently caressing the side of her face. "You are all that I'm leaving for now, Percy. I could not breathe without you." She smiled slightly and kissed the side of his face. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Her finger circled the simple golden band on his finger, which they had exchanged with their vows on the wedding day. It was a human tradition, yes, but for her it meant a lot and he would do anything to make her happy.

"Let's go home and I will show you exactly how much I missed you." He said cockily with his usual crooked smile placed on his mouth. Percy giggled knowing that the storm had passed.

Their home looked exactly like she left it. Sunlight was entering through the huge windows and the atmosphere itself was cheerful. She dropped her bags and the ground and entered the huge living room. Suddenly the ground disappeared from beneath her feet and she found herself laughing in her husband's arms as he carried her upstairs to their bedroom. He laughed with her, kicking the door opened and dropping her on the bed. Quickly he threw his shirt off and followed her. "Someone's impatient" She laughed as in a less than a minute Apollo had managed to take off her shirt and bra while kissing her. He only growled in respond, too busy to shower her body with hot open-mouthed kisses. She gasped as he nipped her skin gently with his teeth. He then followed the same path up her body, engaging her lips in a searing kiss. Clearly he had missed her in most than the platonic way.

Later they lay together cuddled in the middle of the huge bed. Percy sighed contently as her husband's hand drew patterns across her back. "Welcome home," He whispered with an adoring smile. "It feels good to be home." The girl retorted quietly snuggling closer and reaching up to place a sweet kiss on his jaw as she couldn't reach higher. Apollo chuckled slightly and leaned in so she could kiss him properly. "I'm so tired" Percy groaned a few minutes later. "Then go to sleep," He chuckled brushing the fallen strands of hair away from her face. He started humming a gentle tune, and soon Percy found herself dozing off in his arms, pleasant dreams filling her mind.

**That's the chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Now I'm finally going to sleep, but you guys don't forget to READ AND REVIEW. Just look how pretty the blue button bellow is. It's so tempting to click on it. So don't worry, go on! And I'll hurry up to read your review when I come back from Morpheus' realm.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, my god guys, I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. I hope you still haven't given up on me. Just life has been rather busy the last month or so. I mean we finished school a few days ago and my last three weeks had been mix of studying and exams. I didn't really have any time for my computer, let alone to write but I used the first days of the summer vacation to finish this chapter and here is it. I haven't really checked it for mistakes, because I was in such a hurry to post it, so I apologize if there are any. **

**Again I'm sorry for the delay**.

**VampireInDisguise**** – Oh, I like jealous Apollo. It's almost ironic that **_**he's**_** being jealous. **

**DaughterofPercyandAnnabeth**** – Don't worry about the caps it happens to me all the time. **

**TurntechGodHeadDaveSLover**** – Thank you! **

**Miette in the Rain – Oh, yes, there is something with that shark. And I think that in the future there will be a one-shot about how much Apollo misses Percy but it won't be in this chapter. I'm not saying anything else because I will give out way too much about the future of this story. **

**AgentDoubleONight**** – Hm, about Apollo cheating on Percy, I'm still not very sure about this… I have a few ideas in my head but I guess that only time will show. **

**Tired And Insprired**** – Thanks for the tip! I'll most certainly follow it. I honestly didn't know it because, well, I've had a different English teacher every year since I started studying English and they all suck at teaching (and speaking) English.**

**Lady Syndra****– Thanks!**

**WordsAsStrongAsSwords****– Well, I'm sure they'll fight here and there. I mean it's normal in a relationship, isn't it?**

**Lollogout****– Sorry it took me so long to update.**

**TWILIGHTICE****– I'll try my best ;) As would he.**

**Dezil**** – Yey, finally someone telling me not to rush ;) **

**Bexxgrrl46**** – Oh, she will. Soon.**

**Greek-Freak2222**** – Wow, thanks!**

**LoveNeverFails97****– Just wait a little more and you'll see.**

Percy was walking around one of the huge gardens of Olympus, enjoying the sunshine on her face. Most of the times she went with Apollo in the sun chariot but today she had decided to stay at home.

The nymphs were playing a cheerful tune nearby and Percy found herself laughing and dancing. Twirling across the garden barefoot, not caring if someone could see her. Sometimes she reached down to caress one of the flowers before laughing again and gliding gracefully around. She felt happier than she had been soon.

A throat cleared somewhere behind her and she froze, turning around to face the intruder. The smile quickly slipped off her face when she saw who it was.

"What are you doing here, Ares?" She asked coolly. Ares didn't say anything at first, twirling the flower he was holding between his fingers.

"I saw a beautiful woman and just couldn't stay away." He sneered and Percy felt her face grow hot, not because his compliment, but out of anger.

She frowned. "Go away, Ares. I don't think Aphrodite would be happy if she sees you here."

The god's smile seemed to lessen but it stayed where it was. "Aphrodite is not the most beautiful goddess on Olympus anymore, you know that?"

Persephone gritted her teeth but she didn't know what to say. Thankfully she was saved from answering.

"Is there a problem?" A smooth voice asked, although there was a hidden threat behind the obviously cheerful tone.

"Hermes." Ares growled but the massager didn't even flinch. He was leaning casually against a tree and staring intently at the two of them.

"I think your presence is not wanted here, Ares. I suggest you to leave. Now."

"Are you going to beat me?" The god of war asked mockingly, though there was a hint of challenge in his voice. Hermes stiffened and rose from his casual position against the tree, standing in front of Ares.

"Maybe." Hermes hissed. "And Apollo will kill you if you touch her. Back off."

Ares just sneered, spun on his heel and left, leaving both Percy and Hermes to stare behind him.

"Are you alright?" Hermes suddenly asked, turning towards her with concern. "Did he hurt you?"

"No." Percy whispered, still staring at the spot Ares had disappeared. "I'm fine."

Hermes nodded somewhat relieved. "Apollo will be furious."

Suddenly the girl's eyes widened and she looked at her friend in horror. "No, Hermes, please don't tell him!"

"Perce-"

"Please. He will do something foolish." She pleaded. "You know him. He's too hot headed to stay calm."

Hermes nodded, after considering for a moment. It would be hard lying to his best friend, even if he was god of lies. But he knew Apollo's temper.

Hermes spent the next few hours with Percy, trying to look relaxed, while inside he was all tense. He still remembered the look in Ares' eyes and did not like it. At all. He had seen the same lust in many other males' eyes and he knew the outcome wouldn't be good. And he new Ares. He wouldn't give up until he got what he wanted.

Currently they were playing a video game in Apollo and Percy's house, situated in front of the huge LCD television. There was a sound of a door closing and both of them looked up. Apollo entered the house with a smile, which quickly faded.

"Hermes what are you doing here?" He asked seriously, even a bit coldly. Seeing the storm approaching, Percy quickly stood up placing a smile on her face and going to give her husband a hug. He hugged her back of course but much more stiff than before.

"Alright." Hermes said, awkwardly thrusting his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I'll leave you to talk." With a snap of his fingers he was gone, leaving the couple to stand there in awkward silence. Apollo's eyes seemed to burn holes in the floor, where Hermes had stood just a moment ago.

"What was he doing here?" The sun god asked grumpily, looking at his wife angrily.

Percy rolled her eyes. "I was bored and he kept me some company."

If it was possible, Apollo's expression darkened even more.

"Oh, come on Apollo, don't be like that! You spent time with Hermes all the time. He's my friend too."

"Maybe, but he considers you as more than friend." The sun god snapped at her. And Percy took a step towards him in anger.

"You are ridiculous! Hermes in love with me?" She laughed at that but it didn't sound happy in the least. "Your jealousy has blinded you." With that she spun around and climbed the stairs with as much dignity she could muster.

Apollo didn't move at first staring at the place she had disappeared. Then with a sigh he poured himself a glass of bourbon and sat down on the sofa. It seemed too big when Percy wasn't sitting next to him, tucked securely beneath his arm. Taking a large gulp of the alcohol he closed his eyes and leaned back to think.

Was he wrong judging so fast? More than once his brother had told him that he envies him for having such a gorgeous and clever wife, but Apollo had always brushed it off. And now coming home and seeing him having fun with her, something stirred inside him. He felt jealous and angry because she preferred to spent her time with Hermes instead of her own husband. He was furious because she was grinning when he come home, a smile she usually saved for his eyes only. And he was afraid, too. This was his greatest nightmare. Losing her to someone else, seeing her in other's arms.

But then again, Hermes wouldn't do that, would he? Apollo had always been his best friend.

Suddenly the sun god felt ashamed of his previous anger. Neither Percy nor Hermes would do that to him.

Apollo opened his eyes. He had to go to her, to apologize, to tell her that she was right.

Slowly, he stood up and left the empty glass on the table, making his way upstairs. The door to the bedroom was shut and hesitantly he pressed his ear against it. He could hear muffled sobbing from the inside and the regret dig its claws in his heart painfully. He had made her cry. Again. His hand slid from its place against the smooth surface of the door and towards the handle, before wrapping around it. With a deep breath he pushed the door opened bracing himself for what he may see inside.

Percy was lying across the bed on her stomach, weeping into a pillow. Her shoulders were shaking slightly and Apollo felt even more guilty. He cautiously crossed the room and sat down next to her, letting her sense his presence. But she didn't move so he gently gathered her in his arms, making her look at him.

Her eyes were red and a few tears were still streaming down her cheeks. Apollo leaned in and softly placed his mouth against the side of her face, kissing away the salty drops he himself had caused. The girl sat unmoving but not pulling away either. Her eyes were closed so he couldn't know what she was feeling.

"I'm sorry." He whispered against the soft skin.

"Do you really trust me so little?" Percy asked hoarsely and he pulled her closer.

There was a sad look on his face. "I do trust you, love."

"Then it's Hermes you don't trust." She guessed but he shook his head. "I don't trust myself. I do not trust that I'm good enough to keep you with me. I don't trust that I deserve you."

Percy took his face in her hands, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "Listen to me Apollo, and listen very carefully. I chose you. Not Hermes, no any other man. You. Because I love you and only you." She touched her forehead with his.

"Will you forgive me for being a complete fool?" He asked and she smiled.

"Will you forgive me for being so over emotional about it?" Apollo just grinned and pulled her in a heated kiss. After all, this was the best make up method, wasn't it?

"Hey, Hermes" The Olympian turned around as his name was called. Apollo was standing a few feet behind him. Hermes stiffened slightly expecting the same anger he had seen the day before. But there wasn't even a sign of anger in Apollo's awkward stance.

"Hello Apollo. Can I help you with something?"

The sun god shifted uncomfortably. "I came to- apologize. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I just-" But before he could finish his apology – and explanation – Hermes hold up his hand.

"It's alright. I understand. But you must know that, I would never do something like that – and neither would Percy."

Apollo nodded. "I know. I should have realized that sooner."

Then the massager god suddenly grinned. "That's what brothers are for."

**So that's it for now. Hey guys did you watch the new Avengers movie? I did. I loved it! I think I'm in love with Hawkeye. **

**What do you think about it? (The movie, not Hawkeye :) )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, guys, guess who's back! I spent the last month or so at my grandparents' house. They live in a very small village so there is no Internet connection (Honestly? We live in the 21st century for God's sake!) I just returned home and the first thing I did was to check the reviews and reread this chapter for any major mistakes. But its 11pm here right now so I'm absolutely exhausted.**

**alissarhode**** – Thanks! And yes I did get my exams with excellent results.**

**TurntechGodHeadDaveSLover**** – Hah, thank you. I did watch the movie with my best friend, too! (just the two of us, as always.) And I love Thor, too. Iron Man is just so funny, one of my favorites, definitely.**

**kittymitten**** – Thanks!**

**AgentDoubleONight – Patience is a virtue! Yes, Ares will do something. Something horrible actually. And Apollo will be furious. And about what happens after that and if Apollo would cheat… I have a few tricks up my sleeve yet. **

**Lady Syndra**** – Yep, that's one of my favorite moments, too. That and where Hulk beats the shit out of Loki *evil smile* **

**miyame-chan**** – Well, I admit that my friends and I made comments about his butt, too. *blushes bright red here***

**unary**** – Well, Ares doesn't give up if he wants something. And right now he wants Percy.**

**Miette in the Rain**** – Of course Apollo will beat the sh*t out of Ares. I like him too much to let him lose. :)**

**88556622G**** – Thanks a lot! **

**Dezil**** – Well, you'll see what Ares will do right in this chapter, and it won't be pretty. **

**i-am-here-but-you-dont-know-it**** – Huh, it seems like everyone wants Apollo to cheat. Hm, we'll see about this P.S. It's spelled 'keep' :)**

**WordsAsStrongAsSwords – Thanks! I hope your computer gets better soon :) **

**VampireInDisguise – Trust me, I'm too lazy to log in most of the times, too. **

**Lollogout**** – Hey, why not, the guy's cool. Plus I've always been into archers. But I do love Captain America and Iron Man, too. **

**Denise – I'm still not saying anything about the pregnancy. Uh-huh, my lips are sealed. **

**Bexxgrrl46**** – Thank you!**

**Zendaya – Hey the idea about Apollo delivering the baby is quiet good. I still haven't thought so far ahead but I'll work on it. **

**WhipShadow77**** – Thanks!**

**StarLover'sLife**** – Thank you!**

**ciarashaw12**** – Here's the next chapter!**

**Guys, I'm sorry my answers are so short but I'm soooo sleepy right now that I can barely keep my eyes open anymore. **

_**Warnings about the chapter: Rape, but nothing too graphic, of course. I you don't want to read it, just skip it. **_

**Chapter 5**

**Jealousy, Warnings and Worry**

It was the summer Solstice again and all the gods had gathered, including Percy. She was not an Olympian but she had always attended the meetings as most of the Gods thought her very important. Plus, Apollo had always asked her to be there, so she hadn't missed a meeting so far. Of course the minor gods were jealous at that but there was nothing they could do without

getting Apollo and the other Olympians angry.

With boredom, Percy listened her father and Zeus argue, as always. After Kronos's son's death, there was no danger for the Gods and most of their meeting passed like that, without any important conversations.

"Percy, Triton asked me to tell you he says Hello." Poseidon smiled and winked at his daughter. Apollo stiffened obviously but didn't say anything. Ares, who had been looking at his nails, looked up and sneered at his half brother. "Triton, huh? She doesn't seem very faithful, does she?" All of the gods had stopped chatting to watch the interaction. "But I wouldn't blame Triton, really." Ares continued, enjoying the way Apollo barely held his rage. "I wouldn't say no to a piece of her. Neither would Hermes, if you ask me." The later shifted uncomfortable but glared at the god of war, he seemed not to notice. "I, on the other hand can show her what a real man feels like, not someone like you."

Apollo was positively furious right now. His hands were gripping the handles of his throne so hard that his knuckles were white. He seemed to be trembling with anger and his body emanated slight golden glow. "Keep your hands away from Percy." The sun god hissed through gritted teeth.

"Or what?" Ares challenged. "You'll hit me over the head with your lyre?"

That was it. With a growl, Apollo launched himself towards the other Olympian, both of them tumbling to the ground. Ares laughed, not even trying to get loose as Apollo grabbed his collar and pressed him towards the ground. "Stay away from Percy." He growled. "If you touch her I am going to kill you!"

"I take it as a challenge." Ares sneered back. Apollo looked ready to hit him when Hermes suddenly appeared behind them and he and Percy dragged his best friend away from the other god.

"Are you alright?" Percy asked gently and her husband nodded, still angry, looking behind their shoulders at Ares who had stood up. Then the sun god's eyes flickered towards his wife and the fury changed to concern.

"Stay away from him." He whispered, pulling Percy close. "I don't like the way he looks at you. He'll do something."

The goddess smiled at her husband's worry about her. "I'll be okay. I have beaten him once as a demigod. I'll do it again if I must." But her joke wasn't very much appreciated and Apollo's eyes stayed serious, making her sigh. "Alright, I'll be careful."

"Percy, are you alright?" She spun around to face her dad's concerned face.

"Yes, dad I'm fine."

"Be careful with Ares." Poseidon said. "You don't know what he's capable of."

She nodded a bit annoyed. She could take care of herself, couldn't she?

The next two weeks were terrible for Percy. Apollo insisted that she should go with him every day and didn't leave her alone even for a second. She felt as a prisoner in their house, able to look at the garden outside only out of the huge windows. She went out, of course, but only with Apollo and as much she loved him, he was a bit annoying at times. She needed her time alone with her thoughts. And her husband didn't even want to think about it.

But today Percy really wasn't feeling well. She felt sick and tired and wanted nothing more that to stay in bed whole day. She awoke with Apollo as every other day, just before the sun was supposed to rise.

"Why aren't you ready?" Apollo asked as he entered the room already dressed.

"I do not feel okay." She admitted falling back on the pillows, fighting the urge to run over the bathroom and empty her stomach. The sun god immediately looked concerned and leaned over her, pressing a hand against her forehead. It looked as if he was checking her for fever, but Percy knew better. He was using his powers to find out what was wrong with her.

"Everything seems alright." He frowned as he pulled away. "You're not lying are you?"

Percy glared at him tiredly.

"I suppose you could stay home today." He said slowly, watching her eyes widen. "But you must stay here, alright?" The goddess nodded. Apollo checked his watch and cursed. "I have to go." He leaned in and pecked her on the lips. "Take care. Call me if there is something."

He disappeared with a glow.

Percy rolled over and closed her eyes. She really didn't feel alright. Maybe some sleep would help…

The sleep really did help a bit. When she woke up again it was about midday. She felt better without the sleepiness and the nausea. Glancing outside the window of the bedroom she could see Olympus bathed by the sunlight and lively as always. She bit her lip with longing glancing at the door. Half an hour outside wouldn't hurt, right? She would be back before Apollo was home and he would never know she was outside alone. There was no one to stop her. Her husband was away doing his job and Hermes was busy running errands for Zeus.

Too happy and excited to feel guilty, she threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top, before opening the door. The gentle breeze ruffled her hair but she didn't mind. She made her way towards the gardens, sighing in contempt. No one seemed to notice her and she was happy about it as no one would tell her husband. She strayed away from the other people, going to a more secluded section of the gardens where almost no one went. Smiling, she sat down on the grass and crossed her legs. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, enjoying the smell of the flowers. Suddenly a twig snapped nearby and her eyes flew open. He heart froze as she saw who it was.

Ares was standing just a few feet away a predator's grin on his face. Percy sprang to her feet, trying not to show any fear. "What are you doing here Ares?" She snapped at him, watching his smile widen.

"The question is, darling," He took a step towards her and she stepped back. "- what are you doing here, all by yourself."

"I would leave if I was you, Ares. You don't want Apollo to find you here, do you?" She said nervously. He was standing right in front of her now and she didn't have enough space to pull away. Instinctively she reached for her weapon only to find it gone. In her hurry to leave the house she had forgotten it.

"You little husband does not frighten me, Percy. And right now he's too far away."

"What do you want?" She asked now really terrified. She didn't stand a chance against Ares without a weapon.

"I want you, darling." He sneered, his eyes burning. "And I usually get what I want."

With that he buried his hand in her hair and roughly pulled her towards him in a bruising kiss. Percy fought against him and he bit her lip, drawing blood and making her gasp. He used the moment to thrust his tongue inside her mouth, ravishing it completely. Tears had gathered in Percy's eyes as she struggled in his arms. He had her pinned against a tree and she had no way to escape. There was a sound of clothes ripping and she froze. He had literally ripped the clothes of her body.

"No!" She cried as his lips trailed down towards her neck and her mouth was finally free. "No, please, don't. No! NO!"

He didn't seem to hear her and continued with his ministrations. She tried to kick him, but he pressed her towards the tree harder and bit her shoulder making her gasp in pain.

There was nothing she could do. No one to hear her. She squeezed her eyes closed as tears trailed down her cheeks. She tried to remember more pleasant moments, to imagine that it was Apollo's lips touching her skin. Apollo… Why didn't she listen to him? Why didn't she stay at home?

Percy didn't even react as Ares started taking off his own clothes. She felt tired and helpless as he took her, ravish her. Then he left her right there. Curled up on the hard ground, naked, bleeding, at the very edge of conscious.

Apollo drove the Chariot, impatient to get home to Percy. A bad feeling had formed in the pit of his stomach and he felt his concern grow. She wouldn't leave the house, would she? Not after he had pointedly told her not to do so. But then again, this was Percy. She always had a thing for breaking the rules. But this wasn't some stupid, school rule. This was all for her safety. For her.

Soon enough he was able to see Olympus. Pressing on the accelerator, he sped up, not caring what would the mortals think if the sun set so suddenly and so fast.

Everything seemed fine as he stopped in front his house. Taking the lilies from the passenger seat he exited the car. He had bough her flowers to surprise her and he smiled at the thought of what her reaction would be. Now as he walked towards the door he felt stupid about his earlier thoughts. She was probably still sleeping upstairs and expecting him to come home.

Cautiously, he opened the door. It was dark inside, which probably meant that his wife was upstairs. Wanting to surprise her, Apollo quietly climbed the stairs and turned on the light in their bedroom. He expected to see her curled up on the bed but it was empty. "Percy?" He called loudly, his chest tightening. "Percy?!" He threw the flowers on the bed, not caring. Franticly, he continued to call Percy's name, searching the whole house. But she wasn't there.

He cursed under his breath and ran outside. If he wasn't so worried he probably would be furious at her. But right now he couldn't be angry. What if she was hurt? What if Ares had done something to her?

"Hermes!" He called desperately in the air and a moment later his brother stood by his side.

"'Ello, Apollo-" Hermes said cheerfully before freezing. "What happened?" Apollo proceeded to explain what exactly had happened. Hermes' face grew more and more grim.

"We have to look for her." He said suddenly. "Do you have any idea where she could be?"

The sun god bit his lip. The panic was clouding his mind and he couldn't think clearly. "The gardens." He whispered. "She always goes there when she wants to be alone."

Together they sprinted towards the gardens. First they checked all the usual place where the inhabitants of the Mount went, but Percy wasn't there.

"We must split up." Hermes offered and Apollo agreed. They separated.

Apollo ran and ran and ran, calling his wife's name but there was no answer. Suddenly he froze. He had heard something. Was that really a groan of pain or just the wind playing tricks on him? With renewed strength he sprinted towards the direction of the sound. The feeling of dread inside him had grown enormously.

He found himself in a secluded garden, far away from the usual. Then he saw her.

Percy was lying unmoving at the base of a tree. She was naked and bruised, golden ichor slipping from the bite marks on her body. Apollo felt his body grow numb. No, no, no! That couldn't be her. That shouldn't be her. But there was no mistaken the long black hair and beautiful face.

"PERCY!" He cried out, collapsing on his knees by her side. Gently, with trembling hands he turned her over so he could see her face. Her lower lip was split, there was a bleeding wound on her shoulder, as well as a bite mark on her breast. She seemed unconscious, her eyes closed, a whimper of pain escaping here and there.

For a moment Apollo thought that she looked like a pretty doll that someone had the insolence of breaking.

"Apollo!" He heard his brother call him somewhere in the distance but he didn't care. He only had eyes for his bruised, hurt wife.

"Oh my-" He heard Hermes gasp somewhere behind him.

The sun god gasped his head in his hands while his breath came out in gasps. "Apollo!" Hermes said. "You must heal her."

Apollo looked confused at that and his brother knew that he was in shock. "Apollo, snap out of it!" He yelled, shaking the other god's shoulders. "Now it's not the moment to panic. Percy needs you." Her name seemed to trigger something in Apollo's mind and he suddenly looked more like himself. As carefully as he could, he passed his hand over every injury watching it heal quickly. But she stayed unconscious.

He looked around for her clothes but found them in pieces. He took off his shirt and wrapped her still naked body in it, before taking her in his arms. He had to bring her home.

Once they were back at the house, he brought her upstairs and lay her on the bed after kicking the flowers away. They scattered across the floor, some of the snow white petals falling off, leaving them beautiful but not as perfect as before. Just like Percy.

The brothers stayed silent for a moment before Apollo felt the momentary forgotten anger flare up again. He suddenly stood up. "I am going to kill Ares."

"I would love to help," Hermes answered. "But Percy needs you Apollo, we cannot leave her alone."

"He raped her, Hermes! I cannot just sit here and leave him get away with it!" The sun god roared, his hands held in tight fists. His brother nodded.

"At least call Artemis." Hermes offered quietly. "She can look after Percy in case she wakes up."

Apollo took a few breaths to calm himself down enough. "I will."

**I hope no one is angry at me or offended by Ares' doings. I just reread the Greek Mythology and realized that the Gods often seemed to do things like that, no matter how terrible it is. And seemed in Ares' style to take what he wants without caring for others' feelings. **

**The next chapter will be up really soon, tomorrow or the day after, I think. **

**Meanwhile, READ AND REWIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I'm sorry I'm one day late, but it took me more time to finish the chapter than I expected. It's a bit sad, too, but I promise that the next one will be happy, I promise. **

**Lady Syndra**** – Of course, Poseidon is mad. And worried. Very worried about his daughter. And Ares will get his punishment. **

**Sadie Breezy**** - :D **

**Magicmarauder171**** – Thanks! Don't worry, Percy will be okay. I promise.**

**LoveNeverFails24**** – No worries about the language. I agree completely. :)**

**Miette in the Rain**** – Well, it's up now.**

**TurntechGodHeadDaveSLover**** – Thank you! **

**1Dluva4347**** – Huh, I'd rather not. ;)**

**JealousyOfMySpazziness**** – I'm sorry to hear that. And it will get better. Maybe not in this chapter but the next one is a happy one. I hope you do not give up on the story yet.**

**cantcatchthecat**** – None taken. This chapter is a sad, too, but the next one will be way more cheerful.**

**miyame-chan**** – Um, I hope that is a good thing.**

**lucy – Well, this update is much faster than the last one. **

**ciara – I'm sorry I'm one day late.**

**TheNineMuses – He really loves her. A lot. He would probably give his life for her and this is what makes their story so great.**

**Bbug – Don't worry, everything will be alright.**

**Guest – I'll hurry. :)**

**Hermes daughter – Thanks! **

**_Anger, Punishment and the Bringer of Dreams _**

As soon as Artemis arrived, Apollo stopped his pacing to look at his sister. She gasped as she saw Percy's condition. She had always liked the girl, even more when she noticed how different her brother acted around Percy. Apollo opened his mouth but no words came out, so he just shock his head and collapsed in a chair, holding his head in both hands.

Hermes proceeded on explaining Artemis what had happened and in the end she looked murderous. "That- that-" She couldn't even find a word, vile enough to describe Ares' doings.

"I know Artemis. But you need to stay here and watch over Percy while Apollo and I deal with him."

The goddess nodded, not very happy that she had to keep from going after Ares herself, but aware that it was Apollo's right to do it.

The moment she nodded, the sun god stood to his feet and almost sprinted out of the house. Hermes shook his head sadly and followed to keep his best friend out of trouble.

Instead of hiding, they found Ares in the square, openly flirting with some tree spirit. Hermes saw the right moment Apollo noticed him. The sun god's eyes widened, before his eyes flared up golden and fist fists clenched. With a roar of fury he lunged at Ares, hitting him square in the jaw. At first Ares seemed surprised before a nasty smile appeared on his face.

"Ah hello Apollo. I was wondering when would you show up. How's Percy?"

Apollo growled and raised his fist again but Ares easily pared the blow.

"You bastard! You just couldn't keep your hands away, could you?!" The sun god yelled. A crowd had gathered around them and everyone watched in interest as the two gods fought.

Ares landed a powerful blow on Apollo's stomach, causing him to bend over in pain. Of course, he didn't give up and threw himself at the god of war again.

"I'm sure I managed to… please her during our encounter more than you ever did." Ares tainted, grinning madly.

Hermes who had been gritting his teeth angrily for a while, just standing to the side, couldn't stand it anymore. He jumped in the fight himself, managing to hit the unexpecting Ares. They fought for a while but Ares was obviously stronger than both of them. It's not easy to beat the God of War after all. And both of them were furious which made them more reckless than they should be, while Ares didn't have that problem.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" A voice boomed and the three of them froze turning around slowly. The crowd had parted and the rest of the Olympians were standing there. Zeus who was in the front looked livid and the Master Bolt sparked dangerously in his fist. Poseidon was frowning, surprised and a bit confused to see his son-in-law fighting Ares and his daughter no where in sight. Athena looked simply bored and Aphrodite was obviously not happy. Most of the others were expressionless.

Hermes, who had been holding Ares around the neck, dropped his arms, but Apollo didn't move from his fighting posture.

"Father-" Hermes started but was interrupted by a concerned Poseidon.

"Where is Percy?" The god of Sea asked, looking around with a frown.

"Ask him!" Apollo growled, pushing Ares forward so now he was standing right in front of the gods.

"What's the meaning of all of this?" Zeus asked sternly.

Apollo was furious. "What's the meaning?" He roared. "HE RAPED HER!"

The Gods froze. The earth shook slightly and everyone turned to see a furious Poseidon.

"What?" He whispered with a promise of pain in his voice. Hermes sighed and started explaining quietly what had happened. In the end of it, Poseidon looked torn between running to see his daughter and killing Ares.

Then suddenly he flung himself at Ares and pressed him against a wall. "How dare you hurt her!" He growled and for a moment the god of war looked terrified. "My daughter?! I will squish you like a bug, you little-"

"Poseidon!" Zeus said with a warning voice. He was clearly not happy with his son's doings but he didn't want to lose the God of war. They needed Ares.

Poseidon didn't let go at first but then stepped back, leaving Ares to slide to the ground with all the dignity he had left.

"Ares-" The king of the Gods said warningly. "What you did was against all the laws, mortal and immortal. I will have to punish you for it." All immortal eyes looked expectingly at their leader. "Perhaps live as a mortal would teach what the immortality could not."

"No!" Ares yelled but then in a flash of light he was gone.

"Father," Athena started. "How long is he going to live without his immortality?"

"I think that fifty years would do." Zeus answered before looking at both Apollo and Poseidon. "I'm sorry." He said to them before disappearing in a flash of lightening.

"Apollo," The Sea God whispered. "I want to see my daughter." Apollo nodded and the two of them plus Hermes disappeared from the scene.

Percy was still unconscious when they appeared in the bedroom. Artemis had obviously bathed her and dressed her, so now she lay underneath the covers, clad in a greek tunic. She didn't stir as the other gods appeared and Poseidon immediately went to her, while Apollo and Hermes stood to the side.

"Apollo," Artemis said. "Can I talk to you?"

The sun god raised his bowed head to look and his sister and nodded silently. He followed her out of the room and towards the kitchen where they could talk undisturbed.

"Apollo, there is something you should know." She started leaning against the counter. For her twin's surprise, there was a smile on her face. "Percy is pregnant."

The sun god looked up dazed. "What?" He whispered. "P-pregnant? With our child?"

Artemis grinned. "Congratulations." Apollo stood frozen for a while and she contemplated if she hadn't told him at the wrong time. But she had though this would cheer him up. She knew how much he and Percy wanted a baby.

Then suddenly Apollo looked at her. His eyes were shining and there was a huge smile on his face. For the goddess surprise he enveloped her in a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Your welcome." Artemis laughed, glad to see her brother so happy.

"I can't wait to tell Percy!" He said after he pulled away before his expression darkened again as he remembered his wife's condition. The goddess of hunt reached out and placed her hand on her twin's shoulder.

"She will be alright Apollo. She is strong."

All Percy could see was darkness. Then the black mist cleared out and she found herself on a beach. It took her a moment to realize that it was Montauk. Bit it was different from all the other times she had been there. It looked cleaner and peaceful, without any other people around. The sunlight fell on the water undisturbed causing it to sparkle merrily.

"So this is the place you chose to be." A voice said softly and she twirled around in alarm. Hermes was standing a few metres away from her with his hands in the pocket of his jeans. Percy smiled at him.

"Hermes? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"We are in a dream." He said shrugging, as if it was explaining everything. Percy rolled her eyes. "I know that." She said "But what are you doing here? Aren't dreams Morpheus' realm?"

Now it was the Olympian's turn to roll his eyes. "These mortals… What do they teach you… Anyway, yes, dreams are mainly Morpheus' realm but a long time ago I was known as a Bringer of Dreams. So I still have some power over it."

Percy's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Really? I never knew that." Hermes just shrugged before looking around. "So, where are we exactly?"

"Montauk." Percy answered following his gaze. She started walking slowly along the beach and Hermes followed her.

"Why is this place so important to you?"

The young goddess smiled. "This is a very special place for me, you know. My mum used to bring me here when I was a kid." There was a twinkle in her eyes as she spoke. "This is where my parents met. And this is where Apollo asked me to merry him and where we-" Then she suddenly stopped and blushed, looking back towards the sea.

Hermes nodded, pretending not to notice her blush. "Are you coming back now?" He asked quietly.

Percy stopped walking and sat down on the sand, facing the sea. Hermes sat next to her.

"I don't know." She sighed. "It's so peaceful here."

"You have to come back." The massager said, frowning a bit. "Apollo needs you. Your father needs you."

The goddess nodded sadly. "How do I get out of here?" She asked.

Hermes' form had started to fade slightly and for a moment Percy was afraid that he would leave without giving her an answer. But just before she disappeared she heard his voice flowing through the gentle breeze.

"Just wish it."

Apollo was sitting on a chair holding his head in his hands. Next to him Poseidon was leaning against the wall tiredly. Hermes and Artemis were in the room too, not saying anything. No body had move for the last few hours and all of them waited for Percy to wake up. He condition hadn't changed. She was lying still on the bed and someone would have thought her dead if it wasn't the gentle raising and falling of her chest under the covers.

Apollo had checked her for any other injuries that he had failed to notice the first time but there were none. The only logical explanation was the she didn't want to wake up yet.

The sun god didn't know if he should feel hurt or afraid. Why didn't she want to wake up? Was she angry with him? Did she blame him? Only Zeus knew how much he blamed himself. How the guild ate him away from the inside out. And what if she never woke up? What if she just lay like that, sleeping for thousand of years. Just like the sleeping beauty.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at his brother's face.

"She will wake up." Hermes said, but Apollo shook his head.

"You cannot know that." He whispered but the other go simply smiled. In the same moment they heard movement and all eyes turned towards the bed.

Percy shifted slightly, testing the soreness of her body before opening her eyes. She blinked a few times to clear her sight and looked up. The others were watching her wide eyed but it was only one face she noticed. Apollo was staring at her unmoving. His eyes were red and he looked like he had cried soon. She suddenly felt bed that she had waited for so long to wake up.

"Apollo" She whispered surprise to find her voice sounding so hoarse and he throat so dry. The sun god stood frozen for a long moment before lunging himself at her and enveloping her in his embrace. He buried his face in her neck and Percy could feel wetness of his tears soaking her clothes. She pulled him closer and ran her hand through his curly hair, whispering soft words in his ear. The others left the room quietly, leaving the couple in peace for a while.

"I'm so sorry." Apollo whispered against her skin. "It's all my fault. I should have been here, I should have known-"

"Hush." Percy whispered and he looked up to see that she was crying too. Suddenly he felt bad for letting her comfort him when she was the one who needed comforting. He shifted so he was lying next to her and pulled her close to him. This was when Percy finally broke down, and sobbed openly in his chest. She felt dirty and broken, as if she could still feel his hands on her body, his lips.

Apollo didn't say anything, while she wept, although his heart was heavy with grief.

She managed to calm down after a while, knowing that now wasn't the moment to cry. She wiped the tears off her face and stood up. She swayed slightly but Apollo reached out to steady her.

The others, who war waiting quietly in the living room, looked up as Percy and Apollo walked in. Poseidon stood immediately and went to hug his daughter tightly. He didn't say anything but there was great deal of sadness in his eyes.

"I'm fine dad." She whispered. But he knew better.

Later when everyone had left but Percy and Apollo, the goddess excused herself, going to take a shower. She took off her clothes slowly and looked herself in the mirror in the bathroom. She was the same as always, with dark, unruly hair, bright green eyes and tanned skin. But on the inside she felt different, broken. This beauty, this cursed beauty was the thing that brought her so much trouble. Just like Medusa, who had called Poseidon's love, but after cursed about it. Like Helen, whose beauty started a war. Like Daphe who was turned into a tree while running from Apollo, himself, Percy's husband.

Ten Percy realized something. This was in the greek gods' nature. They took what they wanted not caring about the consequences. Her father, her husband, Ares, all of them. They were the same. This was just how they were.

She stepped in the shower, letting the hot water run down her body, but it could not heal the wounds inside. The tears rose to her eyes again and the girl led them flow, hidden by the water streaming down her cheeks. She started rubbing her skin furiously, not caring of she was hurting herself. She had to make the grime that his hands had left, disappear. The water had turned cold when she finally slid down the wall, exhausted and sobbing. She didn't hear the door open nor Apollo calling her name. She didn't feel his gentle hands lift her and carry to the bed, before drying her raw skin with a soft towel. She was crying uncontrollably by now, letting out everything that she felt inside.

Apollo just held her close, like he would hold a weeping child, not saying anything.

She fell asleep that way, wrapped in his tight embrace, with a heavy heart.

**So that's it for now. I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**READ and REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry about the late update. My kitten passed away and I just couldn't bring myself to write. :( I'm sorry. **

**This is happy update, I promise. And for all of your questions if the baby is Ares' let me soothe your worries: The baby is Apollo's. **

**I'm a bit nasty sometimes writing but even I wouldn't do that to my characters, especially when they wanted a child that bad. **

**Anyway, many of you may say that Percy got over the rape way too quickly, but she's different now that she is a goddess. When you have so much time ahead, I think that perhaps it is easier to put some bad things behind you. And now she has other things to be happy and to worry about. **

**And about Ares' punishment – it will happen sometime later when most of the main events have already happened. **

**Sadie Breezy – Thanks for the review. Yes, Ares really is (every bad adjective I could think of) and I promise he will get punished sometime later, though I can't really kill him, because after all a god of war is needed. And as I said the baby will be Apollo's, just because I can't do that to them. **

**1Dluva4347 – Maybe.**

**Sunburn of Darkness**** – First of all, thank you for the long review. I appreciate everyone's opinion and always take my time to think over it, like I did with yours. I reread the chapter and I must agree with you. The gods' and especially Poseidon's reactions are not good enough for the nature of Ares' crimes. The whole scene actually looks like it was practically ran through, without showing too much of what was happening in anyone's heads and what were their feelings about what had happened. Which actually leaves me with two choices. I could go back and rewrite this part of the chapter, or I could just make Ares suffer more, later. Or I could do both. I really don't know. What do you think?**

**P.S. Don't worry about your English, it's perfect. I'm not native English either, but I'm trying to improve my English with writing. I hope it works. **

**Lady Syndra**** – Yes, there's always light at the end of the tunnel. Though many things will happen before the baby is born.**

**TurntechGodHeadDaveSLover**** - :) I'll work on the mistakes. It's just that when I finish a chapter I'm so impatient to post it, that I only reread it once before updating. I guess I must be more careful. And I really took my time writing this one, though I'm not sure if it's good. And don't worry about screaming. I always have my headphones on when I write so probably I won't even hear over the loud music. :)**

**sapurplemonkey**** – Hm, Nico/Percy one-shot? I'll most certainly think about it. I don't really have time for a full fledged fanfiction right now, but a one-shot I might manage. And thanks for the compliment and for reading.**

**LoveNeverFails24**** – I probably won't kill Ares but I think I'll make him pay in some way.**

**AgentDoubleONight – It's a happy update, don't worry. And Ares will pay later, probably when you will have already forgotten about him. **

**Miette in the Rain**** – Well, their life is not exactly easy, but at least they have each other (Huh, that sounded way cheesier than I thought.)**

**miyame-chan**** – I did promise a happy chapter, didn't I? And this one is, at least the second part. **

**Lunary**** – I agree that Ares get off light, I noticed it too. But later in the story, I think that some angry gods might just pay him a visit or two.**

**BriCastellan – Don't worry the child is Apollo's. :)**

**WorsdAsStrongAsSwords – Sorry to hear about your computer. Thanks for the review. And can't I have both the llama and the cookie? Pretty, pretty, pretty please? With cherry on top?**

**Bbug – Hm, I don't currently have any ideas right now, but if you do – go ahead and share them with the audience (which is in fact mostly me :) ) I'm opened for suggestions.**

**Guest 1 – At your service.**

**Dezil – Thanks. Could you really imagine Ares living as a mortal without his powers. I think it would be a funny sight if he wasn't such a d**k.**

**Hermesdaughter – Sorry I'm late!**

**Minicit**** – Now that's a great idea for a story. Though I would probably make Percy a female. I'll most certainly write down a few ideas to work on later.**

**iamcrazy0924**** – Thanks! And I doubt anyone wouldn't like to slit Ares' throat right now, me included. **

**A – Thanks!**

**backtohogwarts – Thank you for the wonderful review. I'm glad you overlooked the first chapters. I know they aren't very good, trust me, I do. Actually, recently I read the story from the beginning and I was glad to see that my writing has improved since these dreadful first chapters. **

**I'll try to work on the mistakes.**

**And about the Greek myths bit, I must admit that I loved them since I was a kid. And when I read the Percy Jackson series I was really excited when I noticed a familiar myth here and there. So I thought 'Hey, why don't I do the same in my story?' I'm glad to hear it fits well enough. **

**And tell your friend "Thank you very much!" from me!**

**Callie – Thanks!**

**texasgal – Please don't die! Or you will miss the new update!**

**Guest 2 – Well, not very soon, but better later than never!**

**daughterofak1ng**** – I'm sorry I'm late. It's been busy few months, but I'll try to write faster now!**

**starcatcher19 – Thanks! And the baby is Apollo's, because even I can't be so evil sometimes. **

**ShoshonaTheRose**** – Hm, I don't really know. I haven't thought so ahead of the story, yet. I mean, I know what will basically happen in the end but there is always a chance to change that. And I'll try to keep the voice less formal.**

**A big THANK YOU to anyone who reads and reviews this story. You are truly fantastic, guys! Reading my review can always make me smile even when I'm sad. **

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Babies, Babies, Babies and a Few More Issues**_

When Percy opened her eyes again, she was still lying on Apollo's chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Her head hurt as did her heart.

She looked up, expecting to see him asleep, but for her surprise she found his eye looking down at her with pain.

"Good morning." She whispered hoarsely. Apollo didn't say anything. He just continued to watch her, waiting for the tears to start. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I shouldn't have…"

"It's alright." He answered softly, tugging a strand of hair behind he ear. "I love you." He said leaning in slowly giving her a chance to pull away or stop him. He hadn't kissed her since the accident and now he didn't know how she would react. Would she push him away? Would she flinch at the contact?

Eventually his lips touched hers, barely brushing against each other. Apollo closed his eyes, letting her to decide if she wanted to deepen the kiss. He expected her to pull away, but instead he felt her mouth press against his firmly, one of her hands burying itself in his hair. He opened his eyes in surprise as she pulled away. But it wasn't for long. She pushed him on his back and climbed over him, so she was sitting on him, before leaning in and capturing his lips again.

Apollo didn't know what to think. The selfish part of his mind shouted him to pull her in his arms tightly and bring her to heaven, while the noble piece of him told him to stop her before she did something she would regret. Surprisingly, even for him, the noble part took over and he found himself pushing her away gently. She growled deep in her throat and tightened her grip around him pulling herself closer. Eventually he managed to push Percy away a few inches so he could talk to her. She was frowning.

"Percy, wait." He said searching her eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

She didn't say anything at first before nodding. "I'm sure. Make me forget about him, please. Erase his touch from my body. Replace his kisses with yours. Love me."

This was what Apollo was waiting for. Gently he rolled them around, so now he was on top. He captured her lips in a bruising kiss, making her body tremble with excitement.

Percy felt the cold dread she had been feeling last night melt away, piece by piece. Fire had started inside her veins, growing stronger and stronger, burning where their skin touched. His lips feverishly moved against hers, before trailing them down her neck, slowly pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

And Percy let herself fall. Let herself burn.

"I love you!" Percy whispered, as she lay next to him on the soft sheets.

Apollo smiled slightly leaning in to press his lips gently against hers. "Me too." He stayed silent for a moment before suddenly remembered something. "Artemis told me something earlier." He paused and Percy looked expectantly at him. "She told me you are pregnant."

Percy stared at him for a long minute not believing her own ears. A balloon of happiness started swelling inside her chest and her hand immediately flew to her abdomen. Now that she touched it, she noticed that it was slightly swollen. Her husband watched her carefully with a smile on his face.

Suddenly Percy flunged herself at him, laughing. "We are having a baby! We are having a baby!" She cried out.

The sun god chuckled at her enthusiasm and rolled her over so she was underneath him. "I say that we should celebrate it, hm?"

Percy grinned and Apollo was happy to see that she was back to her old self. "And how do you offer we do it, my dear husband?" She asked coyly.

He smirked before kissing her passionately. "I'd rather show you."

"Wait!" Percy said as he was kissing the spot behind her ear. "What?" He murmured against her skin not wanting to stop now.

"What if we hurt the baby?!" The goddess asked, alarmed.

Apollo laughed at that making her frown. "It's too early to worry about that, love. Even I can't hurt the baby yet."

Percy blushed at his insinuation. "Are you always that cocky?" She asked with a smile.

"Only on Tuesdays and when there are beautiful women around."

"So you think I'm beautiful." The goddess smiled slightly.

"Actually it's Tuesday."

Percy growled at him. "You'll pay for that!"

Well, it's enough to say that it was certainly not a boring night.

"Hey Apollo," Percy started as they were having breakfast the next morning. "How did Artemis knew that I was pregnant?"

The sun god looked at his wife surprised, clearly not expecting the question. "Well she is goddess of pregnancy and childbirth so it's natural for her to know this kind of things."

The goddess looked at him surprised. "Damn!" She murmured. "I really need to reread the Greek mythology." Than after a moment she added. "Isn't Artemis goddess of virginity, too? But to become pregnant and have a child you have to-"

Apollo grinned. "I know how the babies are made Percy. And about your question – yes, I don't get how that happens either."

"Hm, it's just like the fact that you are god of truth but you are an amazing liar. Or that you are god of poetry but you actually suck at poetry."

Apollo growled at that. "That was a hit under the belt you little minx!" He lunged at her and lift her off her chair spinning her around. She laughed but he silenced her with a kiss. But she pushed her away before they got carried away.

"What?" He murmured a bit annoyed.

"We can't." Percy said, folding her arms in front her chest. "I have plans for the day."

Apollo raised an eyebrow copying her pose. "What plans?"

"Well, first-" Percy said, counting on her fingers. "- We must go to visit my mother and Paul to tell them. Second, we gave to go to tell your mother. And last, we must go to tell Poseidon."

The sun god frowned. "Can't we do it tomorrow?" He asked.

Percy shook her head. "No Apollo, they deserve to know as fast as possible. I know my parents will be ecstatic. And Leto has been saying how much she wants grand children since I met her."

"Then I won't be able to be with you the whole day." Apollo said sadly. "I promised to help Artemis with an important hunt this afternoon."

"Oh." Percy said quietly. He could see her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh no please don't cry." He begged, enveloping her in a hug.

"I'm sorry." She sniffled, letting out a small laugh. "I thing the whole 'pregnancy mood swings' thing is getting to me."

"Hey, it's normal." Apollo said softly. "Why don't we visit your mom today and we can tell the others tomorrow."

But Percy shook her head. "No, no, I'll tell everyone. I can manage to do it alone." The Olympian opened his mouth to argue but Percy pecked him on the lips before pulling away.

"I'll just go get dressed!" She called behind her shoulder, before disappearing in the other room.

Only five minutes later she emerged, wearing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. She grabbed his hand impatiently and literally dragged him out of the door.

They appeared in front of Sally and Paul's apartment, deciding that it wouldn't be polite to appear in the middle of the living room uninvited. Impatiently, Percy rang the doorbell and only a moment later her mother opened the door.

"Percy!" She cried surprised but pleased to see her daughter. She hugged her for a moment and Percy stepped in, so Apollo could take his turn in being hugged by his mother-in-law.

"Come in, come in!" Sally invited them inside. "Are you hungry?" She asked as she led them towards the kitchen where Paul was already having breakfast. They politely rejected the food, explaining that they had had breakfast only half an hour ago. But they agreed on a glass of orange juice.

"So what brings you here?" Sally asked as she sat next to them. "Nothing bad has happed, right?"

"No, no!" Percy said quickly, briefly thinking back about her encounter with Ares. Quickly she pushed the thought away from her mind. She wouldn't let this bastard spoil her happiness about the long awaited pregnancy. "We actually have good news."

Sally looked at her daughter carefully. She was smiling widely and her eyes twinkled with happiness. She was positively glowing, as if- "Oh my gods!" Percy's mother gasped, putting the pieces together quickly. "You are pregnant, aren't you?"

The goddess nodded and the woman hugged her tightly. "Oh, I can't believe it! I'm going to be a grandmother!"

Paul was smiling too, standing up to shake Apollo's hand and hug Percy, giving them his congratulations.

"Percy, this is wonderful!" Sally said, crying with happiness. "You will be a wonderful mother."

"Thanks, mom!" The girl answered smiling.

"Have you told you father?" The older women asked after she calmed down a bit. Percy shook her head.

"No, actually you are the only ones that know, if you don't count Apollo's sister, Artemis. We are planning on telling him this afternoon."

"Oh, he will be so happy!" Sally said. "He had always liked children!"

The next two hours Percy spent in talking with her mother about the baby and getting advices from the more experienced woman. It was past noon when they finally realized that they couldn't stay all day.

"Bye, mom!" Percy said, giving a hug. "I'll keep in touch."

Once outside, Apollo let out a breath. "Don't get me wrong, Percy, I really want this kid, but if I heard one more word about diapers and babies I think that my head might explode."

The goddess giggled at his words and quickly pressed her lips against his. "We haven't visited your mother yet."

Apollo just groaned.

Just as Percy had guessed, Leto was ecstatic at the idea of having grandchildren. After another long discussion about babies, Apollo looked ready to kill himself, but Percy was just excited. She found out that Leto's advices were more useful than her mother's, because Leto had given birth to godly children, which was different that the mortal ones.

"I need to go." Apollo finally said, looking at his wristwatch. Percy nodded and he leant in to give her a quick kiss.

"I will take my leave too." She said after her husband disappeared. "I have yet to tell my dad."

This time she didn't travel with a Hippocampus, but she chose just to appear right in her father's throne room, too excited to wait. She found her father leaning over something that looked suspiciously much like a battle plan, talking hurriedly with Triton. But they both lifted their heads as they noticed her.

"Dad, what's going on?" Percy asked with a frown, nodding towards the battle plans stretched on the table.

"Nothing." Poseidon said with a false careless voice, making the plans disappear with a wave of his hand.

Percy arched her eyebrow. "And you are expecting me to believe that?" She asked incredulously.

Her father sighed. "Honestly, Percy, it's nothing you should worry about."

"If it worries you, then it worries me, too, Dad." She snapped. "It's Oceasnus, isn't it? Has he stirred again?"

The god of the sea didn't say anything for a while, but eventually nodded slowly. "He's gathering his forces again. He is going to attack us soon."

Percy's felt her blood go cold. She still remembered what had happened the last time her father had been fighting Oceanus. She remembered the destruction of the palace, the death of the mermen. It had been a horrific sight, although she had managed just a glimpse at it. She could not imagine that this may happen again to a beautiful place like this. Plus, her father had just finished rebuilding the new palace, if a war happened…

"You should ask the gods for help." Percy offered after a moment. "Most of them will be happy to help. I don't guarantee for Athena, though."

Poseidon didn't smile at the small joke as his daughter expected. He stood there serious and frightening, his back straight and his chin held high in the air. "I do not need their help. I'll manage on my own."

Her father was a proud man, Percy knew. It was a trait she inherited of him, after all. But right now his pride got her angry.

"Just like you managed the last time, huh?" She snapped at him, with a harsh tone she had never used on her father. "So you prefer to risk your home, to risk your family instead of just asking for help."

She had gone too far, she realized. She watched as Poseidon grit his teeth in anger and he tightened his grip around the trident is if he was fighting the urge to zap her. "MAYBE I WOULD HAVE MANAGED JUST FINE THE LAST TIME IF YOU HADN'T CALLED ME TO OLYMPUS!"

Percy stumbled back in surprise and hurt. She hadn't expected her father to blame her about this.

Immediately Poseidon regretted his words as he saw the expression on his daughter's face. "Percy-" He started reaching towards her but she just shook her head and took a step back. He was surprised to see tears gathering in her eyes. She turned around and ran out of the room, Poseidon just after her.

"Percy!" He called.

She suddenly stopped and turned around to face him.

"What?!" She cried out.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say this." He whispered. "I let my anger take the best of me."

Percy nodded and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry, too. I didn't have to be so harsh."

"Come here." Her father said softly, spreading his arms to hug her. She hugged him too, her anger gone. "So what do I owe the honor?" He asked after a moment and smiled when his daughter grinned widely.

"I'm pregnant, Dad." Percy said happily. Poseidon didn't say anything for a long moment and Percy shifted uneasily on her feet, waiting for a reaction. She let out the breath she was holding, when she saw his face split in a smile.

"This is great, Percy!" He hugged her again. "Congratulations!"

"So, you're going to be a grandfather." Percy suddenly realized, laughing. Poseidon's eyes widened and he joined her in laughter.

"I've never actually had grandchildren." He confessed.

"I'm sure you'll do fantastic, Dad."

"So, I hear I'm going to be an Uncle soon." Triton said somewhere behind them and he goddess turned around to see him grinning too. "Congratulations, sis."

Percy didn't seem surprise at the name but Poseidon certainly did. She laughed at her dad's expression before going to hug Triton, too. "Thanks, brother."

Later, after they had talked about the baby, Percy insisted on knowing more about Oceanus and his moves. Although reluctantly, her father explained her everything they knew about it and Percy found herself getting more and more worried about it.

"Dad, let me stay and fight with you." She pleaded quietly. "I can help. I know I can."

But Poseidon shook his head. "No, Percy, you have a baby to worry about now. And you cannot leave your husband to wait for you on the surface when you are down here."

"I am a sea goddess, too, father." She said. "I have the right to stay here and fight with you."

Poseidon looked torn for a moment. "Percy, I can't -"

"Dad, you cannot worry about my safety anymore. I'm a goddess now. Immortal." She whispered gently. "I will be fine."

"What about Apollo?" He asked. "He cannot come here. He cannot breathe underwater."

Percy bit her lip sadly. She didn't want to leave her husband, now, when they were sharing the joy of her pregnancy, but she knew she had to. "He will understand."

"And your pregnancy?"

"I'm not too far ahead." She said. "I will be fine for the next few months."

Poseidon sighed seeing as he couldn't sway her decision. "Alright." He agreed finally, clearly not happy. His daughter nodded.

"I will be back after a few days."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry about the long delayed update. I suffered through a major author's block for a while but thankfully I'm back now with a new chapter. The next one will be posted in two days time so you don't have to wait for long. **

**Thanks everyone for the reviews!**

**Sadie Breezy**** - *grins* **

**WordsAsStrongAsSwords**** – Thanks! And relax; nothing too bad is going to happen.**

**TurntechGodHeadDaveSLover**** – Thanks. I'm sorry about the mistakes. Usually when I write, I type faster than usual and the keys don't always hit (most of the times I notice it, but I guess not every time). About the baby… I don't thing I could let something happen to her (it's going to be a girl). **

**FantasyLover9199**** – Thank you!**

**AgentDoubleONight – I believe anyone would like to beat Oceanus up right now, me especially. And Ares will appear again in the later chapters of this story and he would get what he deserves. **

**miyame-chan**** – Thanks!**

**Lunary**** – Ares definitely deserves punishment and he will get it later. Believe me, you're not the only one thinking this. As for Apollo… Well he won't be happy but he have learnt to accept and respect Percy's decisions. **

**Sunburn of Darkness – Hm, I think so, too. I hope to find the time to do it soon.**

**VampireInDisguis – Thanks! :)**

**starcatcher19 – Wow, thank you so much. This is one of the greatest reviews I've ever received and it really warmed my heart to read it. **

**First to start with the Percy – Hades thing. Actually, the Persephone, the queen of the Underworld is Hades' wife. Percy is just named after her. Sorry about the confusion. **

**And I do want to be a writer, too. Personally, I think that writing a fanfiction is a great way to practice your skill and style and get different opinions on them. Currently I'm writing a book too, though I don't have much time for it. I dream that one day I would be able to publish it. **

**Thank you once again for the compliments and I wish you to become a really good author in the future. **

**Shaygrace – Oh, yes, definitely. **

**Bexxgrrl46**** – I can't promise that they'll never fight again, but I promise nothing too major. **

**Guest – Please don't die! **

_**Goodbye and Preparations **_

When Percy got back home that day she was distraught. It was easy to pretend to be calm and self-confident in front of her father and brother but it was different now. She felt scared and alone, just like a child thrown in something unfamiliar. But she wasn't going to back away. Poseidon needed her help, even though he didn't admit it openly.

When she married Apollo and become a goddess she was hoping finally to have the calm and peaceful life she dreamt about, but obviously the Fates just couldn't leave her alone. A demigod or not, life in the world of the Greek Gods was never quiet.

She sat down on the couch, without even thinking and curled up in a ball closing her eyes. And that was the position Apollo found her two hours later when he came home.

"Percy, what's wrong?" He asked immediately, throwing his hunting bow away and sitting next to her. "Did something happen? Did you have a fight with your father?"

Percy shook her head, gazing up at her husband. "Apollo I'm leaving."

The sun god's eyes widened and he stared at her in pure horror. "What?" He whispered not believing his ears. "Why? Where?"

Percy sighed and proceeded to explain what was happening in her father's realm. In her realm.

"No." Apollo said firmly as she was done with her tale. "Absolutely not."

Percy sighed again. "Yes, Apollo, I'm going. Soon there will be a war raging down there and I can't just stay here and do nothing!"

"Percy," He husband whispered. "You are pregnant. What if something happens to the baby?"

She didn't say anything at first. She feared the same thing, too, but she knew what was the right thing to do.

"Everything, we'll fine, honey." She said reaching up to kiss him gently.

The sun god groaned, knowing that his wife was just too stubborn for her own good. "At least let me come with you." He offered, giving up.

Percy shook her head. "I want to, Apollo, but you can't breathe underwater." The Olympian sighed knowing that she was right.

He kissed her desperately, afraid that they wouldn't be able to do so for a while. His hand flew to her slightly swollen stomach. He could feel the life inside, under his palm. There was beating the miniature heart of their child, their baby.

"Trust me with this, Apollo." Percy asked softly, covering the hand still lying on her stomach with her own. "I can take care of myself. Of both of us, actually." She added nodding towards her abdomen.

"When are you leaving?" Apollo asked resignedly. He was not happy with her decision, he didn't want to let her go. But he knew his wife. She was stubborn and headstrong. He wouldn't be able to make her give up her plan.

"After two days."

He didn't want to fight with her, not about that. Too much bad things had happened tO Percy recently and he wouldn't bear to add another worry on her.

So he decided to spend the little time they had before she left together. And then… The Fates would decide.

The next two days passed in a blur. The Gods were informed of the happenings in Poseidon's realm and most of them looked ready to help. But the problem was that just like Percy's father, they were all too proud. They would never offer their help to the Sea God if he didn't ask them personally. And Percy knew that the chance of that was way too small.

Trying to ignore the uneasy feeling in her chest, she spent the two days before her departure mostly in preparation. She went to Hephaestus and asked him to make her new armor that would protect her from most weapons, godly or not. He agreed faster than expected and immediately started work on it. As god of the smiths, it took him less than a day to finish it, which was absolutely perfect for Percy. She offered to pay him, but he refused, claiming that this was the least she deserved. She thanked him, blushing and hurried up to go back home.

The armor could only be described as beautiful. It was sea green, with a trident on the front – Poseidon's symbol. There were waves crashing underneath the trident and a sun shining over it. It was perfect.

Too soon it came the day to leave, dreaded by both Percy and Apollo. With a final kiss and a promise they separated right at the edge of Mount Olympus. With a last, sad smile to her husband Percy jumped. She had found out that Mist Traveling was a lot easier when done in the air. So instead of landing in the city bellow she crashed in the ocean, near her father's palace.

Tsunami waves rose from the place where she had landed, and started spreading towards the coast. With a simple wave of her hand, Percy calmed down the water, feeling sorry for the poor mortals.

Then she finally had the time to take in the situation. Nothing was different, at first, but then she started noticing things. The water seemed darker, almost black in comparison to its usual blue/green color. And although the ocean appeared calm on the outside, Percy could feel the tension with every fiber of her body. The ocean was preparing for war.

Taking a deep breath which she didn't really need, the goddess dived.

Under the surface the changes were even more accurate. Everything was silent, as if the sea creatures had all held their breaths, waiting. The colors looked like they had faded, without all the motley fishes swimming around.

Percy spread her arms and with one powerful stroke, plunged even deeper.

She had always been a great swimmer, but now that she was a goddess, she had a complete control over the water. Under her command, a strong current blew, carrying her fast towards Poseidon's palace.

It seemed that Atlantis was the only lively place in the whole ocean, but somehow, Percy didn't feel calmer about it. This time, as the real war hadn't started yet, the palace seemed as good as always. Black smoke was coming from where Percy knew the forges were and for a moment she wondered if Tyson was there right now, working shoulder to shoulder with his brethren to make armor and weapons for Poseidon's army.

The mermen guards at the gate seemed more alerted than ever, as if they were expecting an attack every moment, which was probably close to the truth. But as they saw Percy approaching, they moved away to give her a free passage.

The mere people gave her a bow as she hurriedly passed through the corridors, already knowing where her father would be.

As she neared the throne room, she heard yelling. She couldn't distinguish the words but the voices certainly belonged to her father and Triton.

With a cautious step forward she put her hand on the door handle and turned. Inside it was more crowded than expected. Poseidon and Triton were in the middle, having a heated discussion, while Amphitrite, Delphin, Tyson and the other lesser sea gods stood around watching them. The moment Percy stepped in all faces turned towards her, some in awe, others with displeasure.

"What is going on here?" She asked eyeing both her father and brother, who had bowed their heads in shame.

"We just had a small disagreement." Poseidon murmured quietly avoiding his daughter's piercing gaze.

"About what?" Percy asked, titling her head to the side. "I can help."

Amphitrite's nostrils flared in anger. "Not everything that happens here is your business."

"Amphitrite-" Her dad started but Percy held up her hand to stop him. She could handle this herself.

"You are wrong." She said simply to her father's wife. "As much as you don't like it I'm a sea goddess too, now. It's my business to know what happens in my realm."

Amphitrite didn't say anything. Percy held the other goddess gaze confidently, not looking away. This was a battle of wills, she knew. Eventually Amphitrite huffed and moved her eyes away.

Percy, feeling strangely victorious, looked at her brothers and father who had been silent. "So?" She prompted. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Triton hurriedly explained why they were fighting. Apparently Poseidon wanted to wait for Oceanus to attack first, while Triton was planning quite the opposite.

Percy stayed silent for a moment, rethinking the situation. She wasn't really a battle strategist but after having spent so much time around a daughter of Athena she had learnt a few things.

"What is the condition of our forces?" She asked finally leaning over a map, with both her hands resting on the table.

"Delphin," Poseidon waved his hand, silently inviting his lieutenant to speak forward. Delphin swam forward.

"My Lady, we have an army prepared of about two hundred mermen and Cyclops. By noon today we'll have enough weapons too."

Percy nodded. It didn't look so bad so far, but she didn't really know the extent of Oceanus' army. "And the enemy?" She asked, her heart heaving as everyone's faces dropped.

"Oceanus has gathered strong allies." The Lord of the sea said sadly. "The old sea gods are on his side and so are most of the monsters. We think that his army is about twice the size of ours, maybe even more."

Poseidon's daughter closed her eyes for a moment. This was bad. This was very bad. She had hoped that the powers were at least equal, so it would be easier to win. But now their chances were getting smaller. She completely understood her family's dilemma. If they attacked right now, they would lose the advantage of knowing the terrain. But if they waited, Oceanus' army would come way too close and probably destroy the palace again.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair and over her face. This was almost a lose-lose situation. They had to make sacrifices, some bigger than others.

"I say we wait." She said slowly, watching as Triton scowled. "We keep an eye on them, follow their every movement. When they start moving toward us, we meet them here," She motioned over the map, pointing at the neutral zone that was neither too close nor too far away from the palace, so, if they were lucky they would keep it from being destroyed. And if they weren't, they would be able to retread behind the walls quickly.

Poseidon and Triton leant over the map rethinking her plan.

"There is a canyon here." Triton showed, close to the place Percy had pointed. "We can trap them inside and divide our forces so one part could attack from behind."

The goddess shook her head slightly. "Oceanus isn't an idiot. He will expect something like that."

The god of the sea nodded. "She's right. Oceanus will be prepared for some kind of a trick." Poseidon frowned slightly, his lips held in a tight line. "We will attack headfirst with our full power and pray that we managed to push them back."

Percy sat in the armory holding her head in her hands. She was already wearing her new sea-green armor, Riptide hanging from her waist, the tip brushing against her tight. Since becoming a goddess she had reduced carrying him as a pen, instead now preferring its full sword form.

It had been too days since she arrived and Oceanus army was now moving in a steady pace towards them. The army was currently preparing to depart to meet the enemy.

She sighed, her arm sliding over her stomach, protected under the heavy armor. For a moment she considered if she had made a mistake in ignoring Apollo's pleads to stay on Olympus where she would be safe. But no. She did not regret deciding to fight. It was her duty after all. She was Persephone, Goddess of the Tides and Sunlight, wife of Apollo, Princess of the Sea. It was her duty and she would be damned if she didn't do anything to protect her domain.

"Perce?" A quiet voice asked and she looked up, meeting a pair of concerned sea-green eyes. Her father was standing at the door, uncomfortably shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Is it time to go?" Percy asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Yes, but before we leave I want to talk to you about something." Poseidon said, taking a step forward. Silently he kneeled in front of her so his face was on the same height as hers. "Are you sure about this, daughter?" He asked. "It's still not too late to change your mind."

Percy shook her head. "No, dad, I've already made my choice." The Lord of the Sea sighed and his shoulder hunched slightly as if he was suddenly carrying the weight of the world.

"I feared you'll say that and that's why I brought you a gift." He took out something that looked like a short metal stick. But then in started lengthening, before turning into a full size trident, similar to his own. "Triton has one too. If something happens to both me and Triton, I proclaim you as my heiress."

The girl stared at him for a long moment, speechless. Then she threw herself in his arms and hugged him fully.

"Promise you'll be careful today Percy." He murmured in her hair.

"You too, Dad, you too."

**AN: There, that's the chapter. A bit short, I know, but this seemed to be an appropriate place to stop for now. The next chapter should be up the day after tomorrow.**

**READ AND REVIEW **

**PS: Give me your opinion of the cover of the story!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, it's me. I'm currently posting this from my tablet so I won't be able to answer your reviews righgt now. But I wanted to post this as a Christmas present. I know there are mistakes, but I promise, as soon as I get my hands on a computer I'll correct all the mistakes and answer your reviews.

So, merry Christmas from me.

The two armies stood, facing each other, each of them waiting for the other to make the first move. Poseidon and Oceanus stood at the fronts, glaring at each other. No one spoke, no one moved. Heavy silence hung in the air, thick enough to be cut by a knife.

"Give up now Poseidon, and I may spare your loved ones." Oceanus eyes flashed towards Percy, who was standing next to her father, clutching the trident with one hand and Riptide with the other. She had a bad feeling. A really bad feeling. She couldn't see the extent of the other army from where she was standing but there must be a reason for the titan's smug face.

"Never!" Poseidon growled through gritted teeth and for a moment Percy felt extremely proud of her father. Until she saw the wide, cruel smile stretching Oceanus' mouth.

"You'd be surprised at some of the allies I got, Is that right Triton?" He asked turning towards the god, who had said nothing so far, standing with his head slightly bowed. Triton looked up, sorrow and regret written in his eyes. He looked at his father and half sister. "Forgive me." He murmured, stepping over and standing by Oceanus side, soon followed by his mother.

Percy could only stare wide eyed, mouth slightly agape. Confusion, understanding, betrayal, hurt flashed through her eyes before it stopped on anger. She glanced at her father, whose face was the epitome of emotional pain. His family had betrayed him to his greatest enemy, she could understand him.

Oceanus laughed at his opponent's despair, making fury flow through Percy's veins like hot lava, burning, leaving her more alert and angry than ever.

"You traitor!" She roared at Triton. "How could you!?" She made it to step forward but a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked up, surprised to see Poseidon's emotionless face and his hand on her shoulder.

Oceanus seemed amused at her display and titled his head slightly like a curious child. "So who is this? The girl who pretends to be a goddess." He sneered. "Tell me, Persephone Jackson, how does the betrayal feels?"

"Fuck you." Percy growled, struggling against her father's hold. "You are nothing but a monster."

The titan looked her up and down slowly. "You know, I would actually have nothing against it. Triton was right. You are pretty."

The girl finally managed to break free and charged with a strangled roar. This was obviously what they were waiting for because Oceanus's army immediately attacked. Almost blind with rage, Percy spun around slashing monsters with either the sword or the trident. She looked around wildly looking for a glimpse of wither Triton or Amphitrite but they had disappeared somewhere in the fight.

She had been right. Oceanus' army wasn't two times bigger than theirs - it was four. Everywhere she turned she saw merman being slain or killed as the enemies kept coming. In the distance she could see her father battling Oceanus but she couldn't tell who was winning so far; she could only pray to the Fates it was Poseidon.

Using her moment of distraction , an enemy shark bit deeply into her arm, the sharp teeth easily ripping through the skin and muscle, raking the bones between the steel grip of the monster's jaws. Golden ichor, the blood of the gods, poured into the water, dissolving quickly, attracting the attention of every enemy predator in the battlefield. Percy screamed in pain, thrusting her other hand down, ebbing her sword deep into the shark's skull. The monster immediately let go of her and tossed around in agony, before collapsing onto the sandy bottom, turning into golden mist. Riptide clattered to the ground and Percy hurriedly picked it up, rolling to dodge another pair of sharp teeth. Using the short moment when the creature's mouth was opened, she sent the trident flying, right into the shark's skull.

Looking back over her dad, her eyes widened in horror as she saw him on the ground, Oceanus standing over him, ready to strike. With a growl, Percy hurled the trident towards him, hitting him on the head. The weapon only scrapped the surface of the helmet, but it successfully attracted the titan's attention away from Poseidon. She then got closer, her sword raised in a defensive position. Anger burned in Oceanus's eyes. His whip slashed through the air once before the next hit was aimed for her. She jumped away before her eyes met her dad's and she nodded slightly towards the path they had come from. Poseidon just looked around for a long moment before nodded, gritting his teeth and raising from the ground.

"Fall back!" She heard him call out to the left merman. "Retread!" But her attention was quickly attracted elsewhere, as Oceanus attacked her once more. Her eyes widened as his whip came down upon her, leaving her almost no space to escape. Percy managed to crouch to the ground in time, but still one of the snakes at the end of the whip caught her cheek, leaving a long, bleeding gash. With a growl, she swung her sword. Surprised, Oceanus didn't have time to pull the whip away from the path of the blade and could only watch helplessly as the heads of the snakes spun towards the ground.

Percy watched the fury in his gaze growl, feeling suddenly scared.

You are Percy Jackson. She thought to herself, tightening her grip around Riptide. You are the savior of Olympus, the wife of Apollo. You defeated Kronos. You won't get scared of another angry titan.

Narrowing her eyes she lunged for him, but her was ready. His whip had transformed into an enormous, deadly looking sword. With frightening ease, he parred her blow and aimed one on his own.

They fought furiously for a few minutes, neither of them finding an opening for a wound. Desperately, Percy looked around. Most of the merman had retreated, probably back to the palace, leaving only her, Poseidon and Delphin still fighting. Biting her lip and rather foolishly, she jumped forward, towards the spot where Oceanus' armor left him unprotected, just under his arm. Unexpecting, he didn't have time to protect himself, and Percy's blade embedded itself, deep into the titans ribcage.

He roared both in pain and surprise, the water around him coloring gold from the ichor.

"This is not over, Percy Jackson!" He growled, before disappearing into a whirl of water, his army, too, retreading.

After all the adrenaline had disappeared, the young goddess finally realized the pain in her thorn arm. Looking down, she felt a bit light-headed at the sight of the raw flesh and the bone underneath. She swayed a little, crying out, but her father arrived just in time to put his arm around her to keep her up.

"Percy?" He asked in concern, but she didn't have the strength to answer. The world blackened out around her and the last thing she remembered was Poseidon putting his hand under her knees to lift her.

When Percy awoke again she found herself too tired to open her eyes. There was something soft underneath her, which she guessed was a bed and judging by the dim blue light that reached behind her closed eyelids, she was still in her dad's palace.

She could hear two voices speaking quickly but she could not disintegrate what they were saying. Her head felt light and dizzy, but somehow she forced herself to open her eyes, with great effort. She blinked a few times, trying to clear her vision.

She had been right. She was indeed in her room in Poseidon's palace but obviously not alone. Two figures sat next to her bed, both very familiar.

"Dad?" She croaked out. "Apollo?!"

The sun god looked up at the sound of her voice and shot her a small smile. She could see the exhaustion and the worry, evident on his face. He glanced at Poseidon unsurely, but after receiving a small nod, he finally bend over her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I'm so glad you are alright." He breathed out. "I came as soon as Poseidon IM-ed me and healed your injuries right away, but I was worried I had missed something after you didn't wake up."

"I'm fine." Percy said, propping herself up against the pillows, secretly checking for injuries. Indeed she was alright. Her body was a bit sore and her left arm was stiffer than usually, but she felt no pain as she moved. Glancing up, she grinned at him, too, before realizing something. "You are breathing underwater!"

Apollo smiled at her. "Poseidon gave me the power to breath underwater so I can come and help you." For the first time since she awoke, the young goddess glanced towards her father. He seemed weary and even more tired than her husband, a grim expression marrying his face. His eyes seemed duller than usual.

Sensing her gaze, Poseidon lifted his head and she gasped as she saw his sorrow. "Oh dad," Percy whispered hurling herself in his arms. She couldn't imagine what he was going through. For one day he had lost his wife, his son and almost his daughter. He must be devasted.

She wasn't sure if it was she that held him, or maybe he held her, but all Percy knew was that they stayed like that for a long moment, just giving each other a piece of comfort. They didn't noticed when Apollo had sneaked out to give them privacy, but when the goddess looked around, her husband was nowhere in sight.

"Are you alright, Dad?" She asked tentatively, not very much sure what to expect. Poseidon nodded, though his eyes did not leave the floor and his shoulder were still sagged.

"I just-" He started, pausing to take a deep breath. "Amphitrite and Triton- I never thought-I-"

He shook his head, unable to continue and buried his face in his hands.

This was the second time Percy had seen her father crying (the first being after she died and then come back) and it honestly scared the shit out of her. Poseidon had usually been so calm and composed, like a stable, unbreakable rock in the sea, that the waves didn't seem to be able to shatter. But now she realized that she had been absurd. Her dad was a person with emotions and even though a god, he had just been wounded deeply by the worst kind of betrayel that could possibly exist.

"It's not your fault, Daddy." She whispered gently, her hand gripping his shoulder in a gesture of compassion.

"I'm alright." He said after a few minutes, finally lifting his head and tried to brush away his tears unnoticeably, though he was unsuccessful. "I'm sorry." He stood up. "I didn't considered you would have wanted to spent some time with your husband after you haven't seen him for a while."

"Dad-" Percy started, concerned for him, pushing her feelings for Apollo aside for a moment. Indeed she had missed the sun god terribly, but he could wait. Poseidon interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.

"I'll be fine, Percy." He left the room with an assuring smile in her direction and only a moment Apollo entered, closing the door behind him. Finally alone with her, he captured her lips in a deep kiss that left both of them breathless and panting.

"How are you?" He asked, caressing the side of her face. "You scared me quiet a bit."

"Sorry." She murmured, leaning her head against his chest.

For now everything was fine.

The next two weeks were surprisingly quite, without any movement on Oceanus' side. Like the quiet before the storm, Percy thought, staring at the dark water ahead. She was nervous and tense, unable to catch a blink of sleep for the last few days. It wasn't healthy, she knew, which made her even more glad that Apollo didn't know about her sudden insomnia. He would fuss over her and worry way more than she would have liked.

Currently, she was sitting in the garden of Artlantis, the same one who had belonged to Amphitrite. Everyone else was asleep, save for the guards that stood at the gates.

Hugging her knees close, she gently rocked back and forth, humming a soft tune under her breath. She was tired, exhausted even but still couldn't sleep.

Suddenly she caught a movement with the corner of her eye and immediately snapped to her feet, sword at the ready. She pointed at the place where something had shifted, straining her eyes to see something in the dark.

"Show yourself!" She ordered, with authority she didn't think she could ever muster. The dark figure shifted again before stepping forward, letting the dim light from the moon far above, fall on his face.

Percy sucked in a breath, her blood boiling. Triton didn't look too well, she concluded, gaze sliding over his form. In fact, he looked almost as tired as she was, with dark circles under his eyes and a worn out expression. But her concern vanished as quickly as it appeared. He was a traitor. He didn't deserve her worry.

"What do you want?!" She snapped at him harshly. He flinched slightly at her tone and rose his arms in a surrender gesture.

"I come with peace, Percy, please."

He seemed sincere but she did not believe him, still keeping her blade high. "How did you enter?" She asked coldly.

"I've lived here for thousands of years, Percy. I know how to slip pass the guards."

"And I guess you shared that knowledge with your new allies?"

Triton shifted uncomfortable, looking at the ground, his arms still raised. "No." He whispered finally. "I – I'm sorry, Percy, I truly am. I was blinded by my jealousy and my mother's words and I-"

"Save it." The goddess spat out, feeling more hurt than angry. "Why are you here?"

Her half brother finally raised his head to look at her, sorrow in his eyes. "I'm here to warn you." He admitted. "Oceanus is waiting for something. Something big. I'm not sure exactly what is it, he refused to tell me, but I have my guesses."

Percy titled her head to the side. "Why are you doing this?" She asked quietly. "Why are you warning me?"

"I regret my decision but it is too late. It's the only thing I could do to help you." He then looked up at the slowly lightening sky. "I don't have much time. I fear that he is gathering the monsters, Percy, cetus, Scylla, the Kraken. You cannot fight them alone. They are too much. You must call the Olympians, Percy. It's the only hope."

A ray of sunlight fell over his face and he looked up again, before returning his sad gaze at the young goddess. "I'm sorry." He whispered again before disappearing into a twirl of sea water.

Don't forget to read and review! You know I love you! Have wonderful holidays!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, a quick update from me. I'm still writing on my tabled, because I'm on a vacation right now, so I'm sorry if there are many mistakes. It's hard to write without an actual keyboard.

Check your PMs to see the answers to your reviews for Chapterr 8.

And here are the answers for chapter 9.

heartdraconis19361 - Hm, I'll think about it.

Onlyafraidoffear - Well, thank you.

WordsAsStrongAsSwords - Thanks!

Lady Syndra - We'll see and thanks!

miyame-chan - Thank you!

Lunary - You should wait before you judge Triton, if you ask me.

Chapter 10

Percy was still confused by her conversation with Triton when she decided to go inside. As quietly as she could, she sneaked in her room, which she shared with Apollo now. Her husband was still sleeping, but sometime during the night he had rolled over his stomach and now his position offered a good view of his muscled back and arms. The goddess smiled slightly at the sight and lied down next to him , her head prompted on her hand so she could see him better. His face was turned towards her, his hair messy and a small smile on his mouth. Unconsciously, she reached out and followed the line of his arm and down his back, drawing patterns into the soft skin. She watched as his smile widened and he let out a purring sound, alerting her that he was already awake.

"Good morning." She murmured, pressing a soft kiss against his temple. She hadn't noticed the arm sneaking around her waist until Apollo rolled over, bringing her with him so she was half lying, half sitting on top of him. He pulled her down so he could kiss her fully on the lips but soon broke the kiss.

"What is it?" He asked softly, searching her face for any signs of distress. Percy sighed and told him about her encounter with Triton. Silently, he listened to her, occasionally brushing a strand of hair fallen over her face.

"What does that mean, Apollo?" She asked once she finished talking. "I'm so confused."

The sun god huffed, lying his head back on the pillow and staring at the ceiling. "I have no idea, Percy, I honestly have no idea."

"Do you think it might be a trap?" She asked unsurely. "He was very insistent on bringing the Olympians."

Apollo quickly shook his head. "No. Even Oceanus isn't strong enough to defeat all the gods together. But if Triton was being truthful and Oceanus is really bringing together the sea monsters, we really will need the other Olympians."

A spark appeared in Percy's eyes. "Then we'll ask them to come. They will agree."

Her husband frowned for a moment. "But you said Poseidon is too proud to ask for help!"

"He is. This is why you will go to your father and tell him what is going on. We need all the Olympians here."

"Athena will never agree." Apollo sighed, watching as his wife's face grew even more determined.

"Tell her she owes me a debt for saving Annabeth."

The sun god was surprised but eventually nodded. "And your father? Won't he notice my absence?"

"I'll tell his Zeus summoned you for something." Percy said quickly, before looking into his eyes. "This is very important, Apollo. You must do it. Please."

He watched her for a long moment, not saying anything and she grew worried that he would disagree. But then he pressed his lips softly against hers and stood up. "I'll leave as soon as I get dressed."

Percy was pacing in her room angrily. It had been almost a week since Apollo left to speak with his father and there had been no news since then. What was taking them so long? Thankfully, Oceanus was still waiting and had not yet made his move, which give them some time. She still hadn't told her dad about the conversation with Triton and Apollo's mission. She waited for the gods' decision, hoping that they would come.

"Percy!" She was snapped out of her pacing by Apollo's voice, which, she found out, came from an Iris message right in the middle of the room. Quickly she crossed the room, coming to stand before the IM.

"Apollo! What's going on?"

He smiled slightly at her worry. "Everything is fine, Percy. After some persuasion they all agreed. Athena was the hardest but she eventually agreed after I reminded her of her debt to you."

Percy let out the breath she was holding and slumped back on the bed in relief.

"Did you tell your dad?" The sun god asked, making her look towards him.

"No." She shook her head. "I waited to know for sure."

"You better tell him now. We will probably arrive tonight."

She nodded, running her hand through the message to break the connection. She sighed as Apollo's face disappeared. She had to speak with her dad, but this conversation troubled her greatly. How should she tell him? He would be furious with her anyway.

A knock on the door broke her out of her thought and she stood up to open. At the door stood the person she wanted to see most and least at this moment – her father.

"Percy? Is there something wrong?" He asked as he took in her troubled expression. She shook her head and motioned for him to sit, renewing her pacing. Poseidon watched her silently not sure what to expect. Finally, Percy stopped and turned to face him. "The Olympians are coming."

"What?" Her father asked, standing up quickly. "Why? How?" A look of understanding dawned on his face. "Apollo." He breathed out.

"He was acting under my request." Percy admitted, hurrying to take the blame off her husband.

"You did what?" Poseidon growled now obviously livid. "I told you we could manage alone. But no, you didn't listen and acted without my knowledge and against my orders-"

"Orders?" Percy repeated stunned at the use of the word.

"Yes, orders. You may be goddess now, Persephone, but I am the authority here!"

She flinched at his harsh tone and the use of her full name. He had never called her Persephone. Not once. It was only a sign of how angry he was. Percy felt her own anger flare up.

"You are my father, not my boss." She snapped at him. "This is not just Oceanus and his army we are facing now, Poseidon." She said, stressing at his name. "He is gathering the most terrible sea monsters. We cannot do this alone!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!" Poseidon yelled, making her greet her teeth in anger. "YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO MY ORDERS!"

"I not your servant!" Percy snapped, feeling hurt and confused by his words. "Get out!" She said coldly, pointing at the door with a shaking hand. He father looked shocked for a moment, but quickly composed himself.

"You will not tell me what to do in my own home."

The goddess stared at his for a long moment, her glare eyes cold, though hidden tears burned behind her eyes. "Fine." She snapped. "Then I'm leaving."

Turning around, with a last glare at her father, she walked out of the room.

Just as the sun was setting, Apollo and the other Olympians appeared in front of Poseidon's palace in Atlantis. Most of the gods looked around in awe as they hadn't visited Poseidon's realm before. Thankfully, the guards didn't even make an attempt to stop them, easily recognizing their faces and the golden aura around them.

The Sea God waited for them in the throne room, once again bended over the battled plans and maps. He greeted them rather curtly, though not impolite. He seemed angry for some reason but no body dared to ask. They all gathered around the plans, each asking a question or giving an advice.

"Where is Percy?" Apollo asked, not missing the way Poseidon's hold around his trident tightened.

"I don't know." He answered coldly, attracting the other gods' interest. He had never spoken about his daughter in this way.

"Should we not find her?" Hermes asked uncertainly. "We would all like to hear what she has to say on this matter." He added motioning towards the table covered in papers.

"Delphin!" Poseidon barked out and his lieutenant instantly came to his side.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Find my daughter and bring her here."

"Yes, my Lord."

With that he swam off.

About two hours later Delphin returned with worried expression on his face. "My Lord?" He asked tentatively, attracting Poseidon's attention. Automatically he scanned the room for Percy but she was no where to be seen. Frowning he returned his eyes to his lieutenant.

"Where is she?" He asked coldly, but his chest tightened with familiar worry.

"My lord, your daughter, she is – she has disappeared."

"WHAT?" Two voices said at once, one belonging to Poseidon, the other, of course, to Apollo.

"I have searched the whole palace and the grounds around. The guards hadn't seen her leave so she must have sneaked out somehow." Delphin explained uncomfortably, in front of the twelve powerful Olympians.

Poseidon swayed slightly on his feet, before collapsing on his throne. He buried his face in his hands and took a long, shaky breath. It was his fault. She was just trying to help but he had cut her off harshly, too angry to think straight. What if something happened to her? What if Oceanus caught her? She was pregnant for Zeus' sake! What if she lost the baby? She would never forgive him. And he would never forgive himself, either.

"Did you check her room?" Apollo asked. "Has she taken any of her weapons?"

"No, my lord." Delphin answered. "Her sword was there."

The gods stood in shock, before surprisingly Athena spoke up, looking towards Delphin. "Send search teams. We must find her."

The minor god glanced at Poseidon who just sat there unresponsive, before nodding and swimming off.

"What could have made her leave?" Hermes wondered aloud. "I thought she was happy."

Poseidon finally looked up. "We had a fight." He whispered. "She told me she was leaving and I thought – I didn't imagine she meant Atlantis. I-" He took a deep, calming breath and rose to his feet, the trident held tightly in his hand. "I'm going to look for her myself."

"I'm coming, too." Apollo immediately said, soon followed by Hermes and Artemis. Even Aphrodite told she would help.

"Poseidon, you can't-" Athena started but the sea god interrupted her.

"Don't tell me what I can and what I can't do, Athena! I lost my wife and my son. I'm not losing my daughter!"

So, that's the chapter. Read and review everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know you must hate me for not updating for so long! Trust me, I hate myself about it. The last several months or so had been crazy and if you add the major writer's block I've been going through... well you do the math yourselves. I couldn't finish this chapter for so long! I know a lot of you think that I've given up but I haven't and I will definitely finish this story.

I'm out of town right now and it's a small miracle that I have internet connection so I'll hurry up to update. Expect the next chapter later today. After four cups of coffee I managed to scrap it together last night.

So, I'll go ahead and answer your great reviews.

Lunary - I'm sorry about the cliff. I really am especially after I waited for so long to upddate. I hope you haven't given up on me though.

WordsAsStrongAsSwords - Hah, I've reached the same conclusion, but I thought the anger issues fitted him. He's the Earth-shaker after all.

.APHRODITE01 - Thanks!

Miette in the Rain - Well, we all do silly things in our anger. At least I do. :)

Lady Syndra - Can you forgive me for not updating for so long? Pretty, pretty please? With cherry on top?

howtobecrazzy101 - Thank you very much! Read this chap to see what happened to Percy.

phyllis - Wow, thanks!

Guest 1 - Sorry about the late update. And don't worry, the baby is fine.

coolo123 - Thanks! Sorry I update so much later.

daughterofak1ng - Thank you! And sorry about the late update.

XxsprakylovexX - Sorry!

Guest 2 - I'm finishing this story, don't worry.

RanomPerson - Thank you!

Guest 3 - You'll find out, I promise.

Guest 4 - When the baby is born I think of letting them finally live their happily ever after.

ptl4ever419 - She's going to be fine, I promise.

Guest 5 - I admit that for a while I was thinking of giving up on this story because I had lost my inspiration, but I decided I want to see it through.

Wolfman - I've finally finished the next chapter.

chica-sabia-nabepi11 - Thank God for Google Translate. :) It did a great job. Thank you for the review. And I'm glad you like the story and I hope you have not given up on me because of the long wait.

CrystalSea - Thanks! And I don't know if I write anymore related stories. I've planned this to be the last one, but I'll probably post a one-shot about this couple here and there.

seaweed brain's wise girl - I won't quit, I promise.

The Punk In Disguse - Done!

anime-manga-lover-11 - Thank you so much!

AmandaDaughterOfHades - Thanks!

Guest 6 -Thank you!

hauntedpumpkin56 - Thank you! I'm glad you think so.

Guest 7 - Soon.

Guest 8 - Soon, I promise.

Guest 9 - Thank you! I'll try to update regularly from here on.

JealousyOfMySpazziness - I did.

XXRawwrXX - I updated.

ThaliaElizabethChase - Thanks! Yes, I know, there are to few Percy/ Apollo fics.

Narutofanfictionlover - Alright.

bookwormultimate - I just did. And I'm sorry about the delay.

percyROCKS123 - Thank you.

LucyAlerion - Thanks! And chapter 11 is here!

TweetyBaby - Yes, I'll finish the story.

So here's the chapter!

Chapter 11

A Taste of Terror

Percy swam out in the gardens, looking around. She needed to get out of the palace, to get out of Atlantis. She could see the guards in the distance, but didn't want to have to go past them, because she was pretty sure they would alert her father immediately and she certainly didn't want that. Not that he would care that much.

Suddenly she remembered a conversation with Triton she had when they had been walking in the garden. He had told her of how he used to sneak out of Atlantis unnoticed through a secret gate in the garden. Straining her mind, Percy tried to remember where the gate was. It took her a moment to find it but she did it, hidden between the long leaves of a seaweed.

Without paying any attention to where she was going, she swam forward, putting more effort in going farther away from the palace than to remember her way back.

She wondered if he had found out of her disappearance already? Probably he hadn't. But even if he did, would he really care? Maybe he just saw her as a pawn. As one of his fucking loyal subjects who didn't dare even think about disobeying Lord Poseidon's words.

But she was supposed to be more important to him than them. She was his daughter for Gods' sake! She loved him and cared about him and he was supposed to do the same, not order her around. Hades, she had comforted him about the loss of his family barely a week ago!

Sighing, Percy stopped and looked around. The first thing she noticed was the darkness. Obviously the night had fallen without her even noticing, turning the water an uncomfortable, pitch black color. It had grown slightly colder and she sensed it even though the coldness didn't affect her.

Percy spun around wildly, her heart threatening to break her ribs with its furious beating. She couldn't see anything at more than a meter away from her, and even if she could, she was sure there was nothing familiar around anyway. Probably hours had passed since her fight with Poseidon and she must have gotten very far away from the palace.

For a moment Percy considered swimming towards the surface but she could tell by her coordinates that she was nwhere near shores. Plus, she was feeling exhausted. Her argument with her father and the long swim had take their toll on her.

Slowly she let herself sink down and sat on the soft sand on the bottom of the ocean. She didn't want to risk walking even further away from the palace. She felt scared and lonely, unwelcomed tears already streaming down her cheeks. Usually she wouldn't have reacted so vulnerably but the damn pregnancy hormones did not help.

She didn't even realize when her eyelids had slipped shut, and she had lied down, falling a sleep right there, on the bottom of the ocean in the middle of nowhere.

When she woke up again, she found herself lying on something strangely soft and slimmy that was definitely not sand. She didn't open her eyes, pretending to be asleep, trying to take in her surroundings without using her eyesight. She was still in the water and judging by the light – it was about midday, so she had slept about eight hours or so. The soft thing she was lying on seemed to be almost like a bed but made of some sort of a plant – seaweed, perhaps. Other than that – absolutely nothing. There weren't any fish nearby as she couldn't hear their conversations.

Finally she opened her eyes, finding herself face to face with something, or rather someone. A mermaid, obviously female, with light green skin, long purple-ish hair and beautiful, rainbow colored fish tail.

Startled, Percy yelped and jumped back almost falling of the bed. The mermaid jumped back, too, startled by the goddess' reaction.

"Who are you?" The girl finally managed to breathe out, holding her hand to her chest where she could feel the rapid beating of her heart. The mermaid looked slightly confused at the reaction but bowed her head slightly in respect anyway.

"My name is Aletha, my Lady."

"Where am I?" Percy asked, looking around the room she was in. It reminded her slightly of a sand castle, perhaps because it was made of sand. For a moment she paused, thinking how it was possible to hold so much sand together strong enough to build a room, and if her suspicion was right – a house.

"In our village." Aletha answered simply. "We found you sleeping not far away from here and recognized you immediately."

"How far I am from Atlantis?" Percy asked hurriedly, impatient to go home. She may not be ready to face Poseidon, yet, but, damned if she didn't walk back with her head held high.

The mermaid frowned slightly. "Quiet far actually. We wondered if you have swam the whole distance."

Poseidon's daughter just shrugged. "Swimming, walking. I needed to think."

Both of them stayed silent for a long moment before Aletha spoke up again. "Our chief wants to talk to you."

Percy frowned slightly but nodded. She let the mermaid lead her out of the house (her suspicion was right - the whole building was made of sand and seaweed) and into their village. From all she heard, Percy definitely hadn't been expecting this. The village was huge, with dozens of merman and mermaids swimming around chatting happily as if there wasn't a war happening only a few miles away from them. This made the girl angry, but she held herself back with difficulty, waiting to judge until she actually met their chief.

She followed Aletha to the biggest building in the village, that was still small considering to Poseidon's palace or even her house on Olympus. Two mermen guards stood outside but they both looked bored and their weapons were rusty as if not used if a fight for a long, long time.

The mermen chief was an elderly looking merman, with longish white hair and dark green skin. He was sitting upon a throne-like chair, leaning against his left hand, while in the right was resting a trident.

Percy was instantly reminded of the Disney's version of Neptune but quickly brushed the thought away. She watched as Aletha bowed deeply, but did not follow her example. She held her head high, looking the chief in the eye.

"Daughter of Poseidon…" He started, looking her up and down. "It's been a while since we've had someone of the Sea God's kin in our village. He has forgotten us." He said her father's name with such a mocking and poison in his voice that Percy had to clench her teeth so she did not blow up.

"My father," She started slowly through her clenched teeth. "Is a busy man. He could not be everywhere he is needed."

"Needed?" The merman repeated with amusement. "We do not need him. We have managed quite well without him all these years."

"What about the war?" The goddess asked heatedly, watching as the chief's expression grew serious. "Whose side are you on?"

"We are on no one's side!" He exploded. "We are safe here."

Percy's temped spiked up gradually. "No one is safe!" She growled. "If Oceanus wins there will be no safe place. He will find you and he will level your village to the ground if you do not join him."

"Nonsense!" The chief screamed in denial. "No one will find us!"

"You must fight!"

"NO!" The chief stood up suddenly, gripping his trident tightly in his hand. "We will not-"

"MILORD! MILORD!" A merman came in, panting slightly. "Milord, we are under attack!"

The goddess looked at the chief wide eyed. "It's too late." She whispered. "They have found you."

They all ran outside where the chaos had already begun. Mermaids ran screaming, holding their children close, searching for a hideout. The males, young and old were all holding weapons, but they were not enough to fight against the hoards of monsters coming up. Percy felt someone pull at her elbow and looked at her side, to find Aletha gripping her arm and pulling her to the side.

"My Lady, come, you must hide, they mustn't see you're here."

"No!" Percy protested, ripping her elbow away. "I must fight!"

"But-" The mermaid started, only to be shushed by the goddess.

Percy's face was deadly serious, her jaw set in determination, a frown marring her pretty face.

Seeing her expression, Aletha nodded solemnly, picked up a discarded royal blue cloak from the ground and tied it around the goddess' shoulders.

"Put up the hood." Aletha murmured. "No one must see you."

Percy thanked her quickly, sending her away as a blast of boiling water landed nearby. Turning around to face the battle, Poseidon's daughter frowned slightly at the sight before her. The mermen were fighting well, but the monsters were a lot more. Regretting that she didn't have Riptide with her, she held her hands forward, sending a blast of boiling hot water towards an ugly over-grown shark.

Thankfully, Oceanus himself was not there and the battle finished rather quickly with a victory for the mermen and Percy. But the victory came with a price. Many merman and women were dead, including the chief. The rest of the villagers looked scared and uncertain, looking at Percy for help and protection.

The girl sighed, looking around the ruined village. "If I ask you, would you join Poseidon's forces?" She asked finally.

The merman shared looks between themselves before one of them spoke up. "All we want is peace and quiet. We do not wish to fight." Percy growled inwardly at the words, reminding herself not to be angry. After all she could understand them, couldn't she? She wanted the same things as they did.  
"I know." She sighed. "But none of us shall be able to find the peace we seek until Oceanus is defeated. Did you saw what happened today? This was only a taste of the terror he could bring. The only thing you can do is fight."

A murmur of agreement echoed through the crowd.

"We choose to fight!"

So here's the long overdue chapter. I've already finished the next one and must only reread it before posting.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and I certainly don't own the Greek Myths.

AN: Am I good or what? I edited this chapter for less than thirty minutes. So here is it!

Chapter 12

It begins

Apollo was lost. Percy was gone and he couldn't find her. I had been almost twenty-four hours since she had disappeared and there was still nothing. He and the other gods had searched the grounds but Poseidon was the only one who knew the terrain well enough and even he couldn't find her. And they had other problems too. Oceanus' army was finally moving, marching towards them and they had only about a day left to the real battle. The time when they didn't search, they spent pondering over the battle plans and discussing strategies. Apollo was half listening to the conversations around him, starring unseengly at the map in front of him, his mind far away. Inwardly he was freaking out with fear for his wife and still unborn baby. What if Oceanus had captured her? There were many other dangerous creatures out there as well. And she had no weapons to protect hersef with. What if something happened to her?

His gift of seeing the future could tell him nothing and that unnerved him even more. He was slowly driving himself to madness with the thousands possibilities, each more horrifying than the other, that ciscled his mind.

A hand was place on his shoulder and his head snapped to Hermes who was looking at him sadly. "I worry about her, too." The messager god admitted quietly so none of the others heard him. "But Percy is strong, Apollo. She'll be fine. I know it."

Apollo gave him a half-hearted smile, his attention drawn away when a merman guard burst trough the door.

"My Lord Poseidon," He panted out. "Your daughter is here."

This caused everyone's heads to snap towards the guard.

"What?" Poseidon breathed out. "Where?"

"The gates."

And Apollo almost flew out of the room, sprinting towards the said place, Poseidon followed close at his heels, the battle all but forgotten.

And indeed Percy was at the gates, leaning tiredly agains a wall, looking exhausted but relatively healthy.

"Percy!" She heard him cry out before she saw him. She spun around, smiling as Apollo enveloped her in his arms, burying his face in her soft, silky hair. The girl sighed as the familiar feeling of being safe and protected washed over her, and wrapped her arms around her husband, pressing herself closer to him. He smelled of sun and fresh laureal leaves as always and Percy gave herself a moment to inhale his scent. To her, this was what home smelt like.

"Don't ever scare me like that." Apollo whispered, pulling away slightly to check her over for any injuries. Her cheek was slashed and bleeding, There was a gash on her arm and she looked absolutely exhausted but other than that she was fine. "What happened to you?" The sun god whispered, gently tracing the cut on her face, wiping away some of the ichor. Percy closed her eyes for a moment, leaning into the warmth of his palm.

"It's a long story." She said finally, looking straight towards her father. "I've brought some help." She motioned behind her where about two hundred unfamiliar merepeople were standing, silently watching the scene unfold before their eyes.

Poseidon's eyes widened slightly and he looked at loss for words. "How-?" He murmured more to himself than the others.

"Let's go inside and I will tell you."

When Percy entered the throne room she was surprised to see the rest of the Olympians there, looking up at her with concern (at least most of them). Hermes smiled at her and strode up to hug her, soon followed by Artemis and Aphrodite.

"I'm so glad you are well!" The love goddess sqealed in Percy's ear, making the girl wince at the loud sound.

"I'm fine. Everything is fine." The young goddess said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Apollo wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulders, unwilling to let her stray away from him.

"So, tell us, girl, where have you been?" Zeus asked, or rather ordered and Percy was more than willing to comply. She told them about falling asleep in the middle of no where, waking up in the mermen village and the fight.

She sighed heavily as she finished, finally feeling her exhaustion. The gods didn't tire as easy as the mortals did, but they got tired after using too much energy like Percy had done. Apollo noticed her slumped stature and spoke up.

"We will have time for planning later. Right now Percy needs rest and sleep."

His wife looked up at him with a grateful smile but strangely he didn't return it which made her frown. She followed him to her room, where she gathered a pair of shorts and a T-shirt and disappeared in the shower. Though she could use her powers to clean herself, Percy still preferred the mortal way, because the water calmed her and cleared her head.

When she finally walked out she found Apollo lying on his back, with his hands behind his head. He was staring at the ceiling, seeming deep in thought, which worried Percy.

Putting the towel she had used to dry her hair away, she climbed on the bed, lying on her stomach next to her husband.

"What is it?" She asked quietly, causing him to open his eyes and look at her.

"What is what?"

The goddess rolled her eyes. "What is wrong Apollo? I know you well enough to knew what something is not right."

He bit his lip, looking anywhere but her and that caused her worry grow. But she didn't push him further, impatiently waiting for him to speak.

"Percy," He started with a sigh. "I think you should return to Olympus."

Percy stared at him in anger and hurt.

"What? Do you think me unable to fight?"

"No, love, no! I know you can fight, I've seen it myself. But I don't think the stress is good for the baby. And it's getting dangerous here. The whole sea is at war. I'm afraid you may get hurt."

"No!" She snapped back at him. "You can't ask me to go back, not now. I will be safe, we both will." She put her hand on her slightly swollen stomach. "She is a very strong baby."

"But-" Apollo started to object, but his wife placed a peck on his lips to silence him.

"I don't want to fight with you, Apollo."

The sun god sighed and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to him. She smiled slightly, burying her head in the crook of his neck, enjoying the sensation of just being held. One of Apollo's hands was on her stomach, drawing gentle patters.

"She?" He murmured against Percy's hair, remembering her words from earlier.

The goddess blushed slightly and looked away. "I think it's a girl. I mean it feels like a girl." She then looked up at him. "Would you rather a boy?"

Her husband grinned, slightly startled of the question. "It doesn't matter. As long as they are ours they'll be the most precious thing to me."

"Oh, come on Apollo, don't avoid the question. Everyone has preferences."

He sighed. "Alright, alright, I may want a girl just a tiny bit more."

Percy giggled. "She'll be Daddy's girl, no doubt. Imagine if she has your looks. She'll be a heart-breaker."

Apollo suddenly scowled. "No boys, mortal or immortal, until she's two hundred."

The goddess laughed. "It's funny coming from you. Imagine how the fathers of all your girlfriends felt."

He blushed, slightly ashamed.

"And if it's a boy?" Percy asked.

"And if he has his mother's looks?" The Olympian added, before sighing. "Oh, the poor girls, he'll break their hearts."

His wife chuckled and slapped his chest playfully. "At least I hope he has some common sense unlike his father."

"Did you just say I have no common sense?!" Apollo gasped, before smirking dangerously. "I will show you, you little minx!"

He started tickling her sides, rolling them over so he was kneeling over her shaking form.

"No, Apollo stop!" She managed between laughter and gasps for breath.

"Take back your words!" He growled, continuing with his torture.

"Alright – I - take – them – back. Just – stop."

He pulled away leaving her to catch her breath. She was panting but smiling. Unnoticed by him she grabbed a close by pillow and threw it at his head.

Before they knew it, they had started a pillow fight.

Sometimes it was good to forget about everything going on around you.

It was the next day, when Percy finally faced her father alone. She had been in Amphitrite's garden, working over the flowers, trying to keep them from withering away in Amphitrite's absence. She had been so focused on her work that she didn't even notice the figure walking slowly towards her.

"Good afternoon, Percy." Poseidon said awkwardly when he was close enough.

The girl looked up at him with a small smile, before looking back down at the sea-flower she was currently trimming.

"Good afternoon, father."

The Olympian looked around, trying to find a topic for a small talk. "You have done a wonderful job with the garden. I dare say it looks even better that before." He was glad to see his daughter grin with delight. "Look, Percy, I owe you a huge apology. You were right. I was too proud to ask for help even when I needed it. You did well when you called the gods here and I'm sorry I reacted that way. I meant nothing of what I said. You're my daughter not my servant. Forgive me."

Percy stood up and brushed her hands. "You aren't the only one that reacted the wrong way, dad. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier and I'm sorry I didn't ask for permission, but I just didn't know what to do. And I apologize for lashing out on you, just all this pregnancy hormones and everything are making me confused."

They shared a grin and Poseidon spread his arms. "So, a hug?"

Percy laughed and stood to her toes to hug him. When they separated, they decided to take a walk around the garden.

"Care to tell me where did you learn to grow a garden like this?" He asked after a while, with amused glint in his eyes. "I'm sure as hell your mother couldn't keep even a cactus from dying."

Percy laughed at the memories and started telling him about her time with Calypso.

"My Lord! My Lord!" Delphin burst into the throne room, attracting everyone's attention.

"Delphin, what is it?" Poseidon asked, stepping forward.

"My Lord Poseidon, Oceanus and his army are almost here."

All the gods shared a look.

It had began.

So like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review and let me know!


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, guys, here's the next chapter. I'm happy that I finished it fairly quickly. I hope that you will be pleased too. **

**Anyway, there are about three, mostly four, chapters left of All That I'm Living For and I will hurry up to finish it very soon. **

**I'm currently working on a website, where you would be able to find additional information about my stories and future projects. **

**Also, I think about changing my penname but I haven't figured it out yet. Any suggestions? :-)**

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**TweetyBaby - Thanks! **

**XXRawwrXX - Thank you! And I hope this is soon enough.**

**ThaliaElizabethChase - Haha :) *Joins you in the happy dance* Thank you for the happy review. It made me smile :)**

**miyame-chan - I'm glad I'm back too. I missed writing this.**

**the dark euphie - Thank you very much.**

**percyROCKS123 - I haven't given up, I promise. And I hope this is soon enough.**

**WordsAsStrongAsSwords - Oh, he's very protective of her but at least he realizes that she can take care of herself. And yes, Percy definitely deserved an apology. And no, Apollo and Percy haven't chosen a name yet but I'll remember to put a conversation like this in one of the next chapters. **

**Katherine Sparrow - I'm glad. And it'll be a girl.**

**Lady Syndra - Is that soon enough?**

**Guest - I would never let this story go waste, I'm too attached to it. You'll see what will happen to Percy and the baby, but I can say that the baby will survive and will be a girl. Athena and Poseidon? Hm, probably. That will be an interesting couple. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. And I certainly don't own the Greek Myths.**

**Chapter 13**

**The Battle of the Ocean**

Percy watched in wonder as the Olympians' clothes magically changed from the casual wear to battle gear. They all looked ready and determined. Zeus' lightning bolt cackled even underwater and lightened the room considerably. Artemis and Apollo were clutching their bows and Martha and George looked once again impatient to be in laser mode. Athena was holding a long spear and Hephaestus had taken out a frightening-looking hammer. Even Aphrodite was wearing armor, though its pink color ruined the fierce image.

Percy herself was wearing her own armor, made by Hephaestus, holding her trident with one hand, the other lying on Riptide's handle at her waist. She felt Apollo's arm sneak around her waist and looked up to meet his worried gaze.

"It'll be alright." She whispered, standing on her toes to kiss him. "We've been in worse situations."

Outside the palace, Poseidon's army was already gathered, their weapons glinting in the dim light coming from the surface far above their heads. They marched outside the gates of the palace, watching anxiously as their enemies approached.

Percy gritted her teeth in anger as she saw Oceanus at the head of his army of monsters, with Triton and Amphitrite by his sides. Her blood boiled at the evil smile on her step-mother's face.

"You traitor!" She hissed, attracting Amphitrite's attention.

"I'm a traitor?" Amphitrite growled. "You, Poseidon's bastard child, came into our lives and stole what is rightfully Triton's!"

"Be quiet!" Oceanus snapped at her and she immediately flinched back and closed her mouth. "Poseidon, do you really think you could possibly win? You and your almost non-existened army? Where are the other Olympians? Have they left you alone once more?"

"He's not alone." Zeus said, walking forward with the rest of the gods at his heels. Apollo took a stand next to Percy, who watched with pleasure as a look of shock crossed the titan's features, before he quickly rearranged them into an expressionless mask.

"Zeus," Oceanus hissed, though it didn't sound as threatening as he probably wished. "I see you've come to aid your beloved big brother."

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm I detect in your voice, Oceanus." Zeus answered.

And suddenly chaos fell upon them. Percy was not sure who started it or even how it started but she suddenly found herself in the middle of a battle. Apollo had let go of her hand so he could shoot fiery golden arrows at the enemies.

Percy shook her head slightly to clear her mind and ran towards the nearest monser she saw, which was a huge octopus, with too many arms for her to count. It swung at her but she quickly ducked and cut the tentacle off with Riptide. The monster let out a terrible roar, making her fllinch back and wish to cover her ears.

The Octopus attacked her again, but she avoided it somehow, rolling under its stomach and thrust her trident upwards. She then pulled back just in time as the monster crumbled to the ground, dead.

Percy didn't have the time to enjoy her victory as an enamy merman lunged at her. She parried the first blow and attacked but mermen were smarter and harder to fight than monsters. Much harder.

The merman knocked her legs from underneath her with his tail, making Percy drop her weapons as she fell on the ground. With horror, she watched as her sword clattered on the rocky bottom, falling in the deep crevice nearby.

Left unprotected, she could only watch as the merman raised his weapon to finish her. But before he could actually make the blow, an arrow pierced his chest. Percy looked up towards her savior, only to see Apollo's worried but at the same time angry face.

"Percy," He breathed out, helping her to her feet. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm sorry." The goddess offered quietly, retrieving her weapons, before raising to her toes to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'll be more careful."

Apollo stared at her for a long moment, before eventually nodding and throwing himself back in the fight.

Percy looked around in hopes to find her father or Oceanus. But what she saw made her eyes widen in fear. It was a monster. A scaringly familar monster. It was Scylla.

The girl tightened her hold on her weapons, praying to the fates for good luck. The momeries of her first meeting with Scylla was still fresh and she shuddered unconsciously. But just as she got ready to attack, the world suddenly darkened. She couldn't see a thing and the astounished and frightened cries around her indicated that her allies couldn't see either.

"The light!" Someone yelled. "The sunlight is gone!"

Percy growled under her breath in anger. This was Oceanus' doing, no doubt. But what she could do? There was no way they could win without using their eyes. They would be slaughtered like pigs. They needed sunlight -

Sunlight! Of course! If she wasn't in the midle of a battle, Percy would have slapped her forehead. She was goddess of the sunlght.

She looked up, where she thought surface was supposed to be and imagined the sun rays breaking through the darkness. Slowly, at least at first, the water lightened around her and she let out a breath of relief.

Scylla was approaching rapidly and Percy could see Oceanus, too, fighting and defeading five mermen at once.

"Apollo!" She cried out to her husband, who was standing nearby. "Could you-?" She titled her head towards the famous monster. "I have business with Oceanus."

Apollo glanced at Scylle, his eyes widening for a fraction of second before he nodded.

"We got it. Go and please be carefull."

Percy nodded her thanks and quickly made her way through the fighters towards the titan.

"Oceanus!" She called when she reached him. "Why don't fight someone your size?"

"And you are?" He asked mockingly, sizing her up. "You are just a tiny thing."

"Haven't you heard one of the first rulles of battle strategy? Don't underestimate your enemy." And she attacked.

At first the battle went well for her. She managed to hold her ground and force Oceanus in a defensive position, backing him towards the edge of the cliff they were all standing on. She watched him glance at the dark pit bellow in fear. Percy smirked, getting ready to finish this as fast as possible. But then she heard a cry of pain and her head immediately snapped towards the direction the sound came from. What she saw made her blood run cold. Apollo was hurt, thrown against a rock by Cetus mighty tail. The monster was advancing towards him, its mouth opened wide, showing a set of long, sharp, gleaming teeth.

Percy did not see what had happened next, because she found herself falling. It took her a moment to realize what had happened: Oceanus had used her moment of distraction and shoved her off the cliff.

Desperately reaching a hand up, she caught the edge, gripping it tight as it was the only thing separating her from a deathly fall. The titan of the ocean stood above her, looking down with a sneer.

"How does it feel, daughter of Poseidon, to lose?" He asked, moving forward so he held his sword over her fingers, that were still gripping the cliff.

The goddess closed her eyes, waiting for the pain, but none came. She opened her eyes again only to see Triton struggling with Oceanus. It all clicked in her mind. Triton had safed her life, but now he looked like he needed help. Drawing herself up, Percy grunted. She definitely wheited more than before. Her muscles screamed in pain as she slowly climbed up. Her half-brother was loosing the fight and she was desperate to help him.

"TRITON! NO!" She screamed as she saw Oceanus' sword pierce her brother's body. The titan gripped Triton's shoulder and Percy knew that if she didn't do anything, Triton, even god, would die. Gripping Riptide tightly in her hand, she crawled forward towards Oceanus. His back was turned so he didn't notice her, until her blade was hilt deep into his back. He screamed in fury and pain, reaching towards his back but he couldn't reach the hilt to pull the sword away. Using the moment, Percy kicked him, watching with wide eyes as he dessapeared behind the edge of the cliff. She walked forward and looked down at the pit but saw nothing but darkness.

Remembering Triton, she hurried back to the place he was lay, happy to fnd him slowly healing already.

"I'm so sorry Percy." Triton said looking up at her with sincere eyes. "I've regretted my choice from the day I made it."

"I forgive you, Triton, but there's one thing I'd like to know. What did Oceanus promise you that tempted you so much?"

The god looked down in shame and Percy was surprised to see him blushing.

"He promised me the one thing I couldn't have. You."

"Me?!" She reapeated astounished, sighing at his nod. "You are my brother Triton and I love you, but not the way you want. I'm in love with my husband and that is never going to change."

"Percy!" She heard a voice call, before she could say anything else. Apollo was sprinting towards her, tired and dirty, but healed. The goddess smiled, jumping in his opened arms as he showered her face with kisses.

"Are you alright?" He asked, one hand on her stomach. "Both of you?"

Percy smiled through tears of happiness. "Yes, we are fine but tired. And you? I saw you got hurt."

"All healed. We destroyed all the monsters, Perce, it's done."

"Good," She sighed burying her head in the crook of his neck. "I'd love to have some peace at last."

Percy stood in the garden of Poseidon's palace, staring in the distance, Her arms were wrapped around her shoulders in attempt to keep from the cold.

"Hey, Perce." A familiar voice said from behind her.

"Hey dad." She smiled at the man, who came to stand next to her. She hadn't had the chance to talk to him since the end of the battle, because everyone had been busy celebrating and returning the things back to normal. The rest of the Olympians had left earler that day, but Percy and Apollo had decided to wait until tomorrow. "How is Triton?" She asked finally, after a moment of silence.

"He is well, thought he took the loss of his mother hard."

Yes, aparently Amphitrite should have faded a few hundred of years ago, because people no longer believed in her, but Poseidon's power had kept her alive. But now when he took it away, she faded.

"I'm sorry dad." The girl whispered. "About Amphitrite. I didn't like her much but she was your wife after all."

"Don't worry about me, Percy, I'll be alright and so will be Triton. You have your own familly, that is only a few months away from becoming bigger." He smiled as he mentioned her pregnancy. She could see how excited he was to be a grandfather. He'd never had grandchildren, so this was going to be something new for him as well.

"Thanks dad."

"You should go to bed, Percy. You are leaving early tomorrow and you should get some sleep." He said, making his daughter frown.

"But dad, I'm no longer a child." She protested.

"No, but you're pregnant, you must get enough rest."

Rolling her eyes, Percy made her way inside.

"Goodnight, dad."

"Sweet dreams, Percy."

The next day Apollo and Percy did leave in the morning as intented. Thought she loved Poseidon's palace, Percy was impatient to go home. She wanted to curl up on the huge bed in the bedroom and just cuddle with Apollo the whole day. Probably sensing her thoughts, Apollo enveloped her hand with his, while keeping the other one on the wheel of the sun chariot.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked softly, his eyes never leaving her face.

"I'm thinking about just how much I want to go back home."

"Me too. But don't worry, we are only a few minutes away from Olympus."

True to Apollo's word, they parked in front of their house only fifteen minutes later. Percy sighed in happiness as she took in the familiar sight in front of her and quickly went inside and up the stairs, towards the master bedroom, where she threw herself on the familiar, soft mattres.

She giggled slightly and closed her eyes in pleasure. It wasn't long before another body lay next to her.

"You know what's funny?" Apollo asked. "Before, I couldn't imagine sharing my home with anyone. And now I couldn't imagine having a home without you."

Percy opened her eyes, looking up at him with adoration and unshed tears. "Oh, Apollo!" She breathed out, tackling him in a hug. "I love you so much!"

The sun god chuckled at her enthusiasm and despite knowing that most of her emotionality (is that even a word?) came from the pregnancy, he enjoyed it very much. "And I love you, too." He whispered in her hair. "Both of you."

**By the way guys, check out my new fanfic (More like collection of one-shots, actually) Daughter to Father: ** s/9261431/1/Daughter-to-Father

**And don't forget to Read and Review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Am I good or what? I wrote this whole chapter for only five hours (I wrote non-stop) and I don't want to wait before posting it. There is only one chapter left of this story and I'm so exited about finishing this trilogy. **

**I hope you are happy about the quick update. And I believe you are going to be happy, because in this chapter you can finally see what happened to Ares. And Percy and Apollo will choose the baby's name here. **

**TweetyBaby - Wow, that was one very fast review. Thanks!**

**ThaliaElizabethChase - Thank you! **

**Onlyafraidoffear - You'll see about the baby in the next chap. Though I already said it will be a girl. I like the idea about kicking Poseidon and Apollo out of the delivery room. Hm... I might use that. It certainly will be amusing. And thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

_**Memories**_

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 14**

**Of Punishments and Names**

A gentle kiss was laid on Percy's temple, stirring her from her sleep. She smiled as Apollo nuzzled her neck, turning around to face him. He was leaning over her already huge stomach, grinning at her sleepy expression.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead!" Apollo chuckled as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. "You have a big day today!"

Percy snorted, sitting up. "I'm just going shopping with the girls and my mom, Apollo. It's not like I'm giving birth or something!"

"But you're going baby shopping!" The Sun God exclaimed excitedly, pulling away so Percy could stand.

"You can come if you want, you know." The girl said frowning at her reflection in the mirror. She really had grown huge, her stomach rounded with the new life within her. She was already in her seventh month of pregnancy and, honestly, she couldn't wait to give birth. Her feet were almost constantly swollen and her back hurt. But she knew it was worth it. Soon, very soon, she would be holding her baby girl in her hands. She couldn't wait.

"I can't," Apollo sighed, coming to stand next to her and wrapping his hands around her belly. "You know I have other business to deal with."

"I'll miss you." The goddess whined as her husband kissed her cheek.

"Then come home soon, my love."

"Wow, Perce, you're huge!" Were the first words that greeted her when she flashed to her mother's apartment where Annabeth and Thalia were waitin for her. The goddess grinned enveloping her two best friends and her mom in an slightly awkward hug, because of her huge belly.

"Thanks, Thals, you certainly know how to boost my confidence."

The daughter of Zeus smiled sheepishly, blushing slightly. "I know I didn't mean it like that, Percy."

"I know, I know. Now ladies, are you ready for some girl time?"

In the matter of a few hours, Percy realized how glad she was that her mother was there. The goddess herself had no experience with babies and didn't really know what was needed, despite the dozen of parenting books she had read these few months. So she was extremelly thankfull at her mother, who pointed out what was more practical and easy to use. They chose the nursery equipment fairly quickly and ordered it tto be delivered at Sally's house, because they couldn't exacty give the address of Mount Olimpus. But, of course, the clothes were the thing that took most time. They picked everything for a girl because both Percy and Artemis were sure that the baby was going to be female.

Four hours and about a few thousands dollars spend later, the women dacided to take a break and have lunch in one of the restaurants nearby.

"So Percy," Annabeth started with a smile. "How does it feel to have a calm, nice life for once?"

The goddess grinned back at her best friend, sighing blissfully. "It's amazing, you know. To wake up in the morning and know that no one is planning to kill you. Though, I wouldn't say that it's so calm with the excitement around the pregnancy and all."

"When are you expecting the baby to come?"

"Around December 12th. She's going to be a winter baby!"

Sally smiled at her daughter softly. "So everything is coming along well with the prenancy?"

"Oh, yes," Percy answered after taking a sip of her juice. "Everything is fine, though Apollo wouldn't stop worrying about me. I swear, he's such a mother hen, constantly hovering over me to ask if I need anything at all."

"Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Nope, not yet but I've been meaning to ask him about it soon. Maybe tonight when I go back home will be a good time."

They passed the rest of the lunch in cheerful conversation, before returning to finish their way too long shopping list.

At the same time, Apollo and Hermes were not very far away from the place where the women were having lunch. They stood in a half circle around the corner of a small side street, watching the man before them gape in surprise.

"Hello again, Ares." The sun god smiled menacingly, stalking forward.

"Apollo, Hermes, what are you doing here?" Ares asked and both gods were pleased to hear the note of supressed fear in his voice.

"You see, we weren't very pleased with the punishment father gave you." Hermes said, casually eaning against the brick wall of one of the abandoned buildings around. "So we kinda decided to enforce it."

"You can't kill me." Ares ground out. "Father forbid it."

Apollo just shrugged. "But that doesn't mean we can't bruise you up a little."

There was a moment of silence, before Ares bolted to the side, hoping to escape. He had just reached the end of the alley, when Apollo materialized before him and grabbed his collar, before slamming him into the wall. There was a loud crack as Ares' head hit the bricks, shattering some of them. Golden blood flowed from the wound and the sun god grinned slightly.

Apollo knew that despite being without his powers, Ares would heal fairly quickly, so he didn't worry he could anger Zeus by killing him.

Drawing his hand into a fist, he landed a punch on the war god's middle, pleased as he caught the sound of a rib cracking. Ares bend over in pain and the sun god used the moment to knee him in the face. The war god stumbled back, away from Apollo, but Hermes was already there, aiming his blow to Ares' face.

They watched him as he fell to the ground, no mercy in their eyes. Apollo's blood boiled with anger as he remembered Percy's still form lying in the gardens, her skin bruised and scratched from Ares' brutality. He remembered the fear he felt as she lay motionless on the bed, and the pain from the haunted look in her eyes.

"You bastard!" He snarled, lunging forward to throw himself at the war god. "How could you?!" Apollo growled, landing a punch after a punch on Ares' face until it was no longer recognizable. "Do you know the pain she lived through? The fear? Because of you." Every word was followed with a hit and soon Ares' fell limp under the sun god's untamed fury.

Seeing that his best friend had no intention of stopping soon, Hermes jumped forward and caught Apollo's arm before he could land another punch.

"Apollo, Apollo! That's enough. Stop or you will kill him."

He managed to pull the struggling Olympian off Ares' unconscious form with difficulty.

The sun god took a few deep breaths to calm down and leaned back against the wall weakly. "I'm sorry." He whispered finally. "I just remembered what pain and sorrow Percy lived through and I-"

Hermes held up a hand to silence him. "I know, Apollo, I know. I hate him for what he did to her, too, but killing him is not the answer." The sun god just nodded. "Now, lets get you home to clean up."

Apollo looked down at his clothes, surprised to find them covered in ichor. He had to clean himself up before Percy got home or he would have some explaining to do. And he certainly didn't want to remind her of Ares, now, when she was so happy.

But he didn't regret beating Ares up. Actually he felt good. Yes, he knew that it didn't erase what had happened but Apollo felt some strange sort of triumph bubble in his chest, knowing that the war god had gotten what he deserved.

So he didn't even glance in Ares' direction as he flashed himself to his house in Olympus to wait for his beautiful wife that would soon return, happy after a full day spent with her closest friends.

Percy was positively glowing when she returned home after her day of shopping. She hadn't realized just how much she really missed spending time with her mom and best friends, until today. They had joked and laughed as they shopped, all very excited about the baby.

She wasn't surprised to find Apollo lying on the couch in the living room, waiting for her. They had spend every single day of the last few months together and being away from each other, even only for a few hours, was strange and unpleasant experience.

Percy sneaked around the couch and jumped on him (as much as she could jump with that enormous belly of hers) before leaning down to kiss him. Apollo grinned from bellow her as she sat astride his stomach, not even bothered by her weight.

"Ah, hello, love. Had a good time?"

"Amazing!" Percy exclaimed with a grin and proceeded to tell him of everything they had done and bought. "I missed you." She admitted at the end, puling him in for another long kiss.

"I missed you too, sweetheart." The sun god answered, one hand drawing random patterns on her belly, grinning as the baby kicked. A memory flashed before his eyes and his smile widened.

_**Percy was lying on the couch, happilly eating Oreos (her last food obsession) and watching TV, while Apollo was busy in the kitchen, making pancakes at ten o'clock in the night. His wife had decided she really wanted pancakes and of course he was more than happy to jump straight in the kitchen to make her some. **_

_**He was just flipping the last one in the air, when Percy's voice called him. Immediiately forgetting about the pancake, he rushed into the living room, his heart thundering in worry that smething had happened. But instead of panicking, he saw his wife grin like mad one hand on her stomach. **_

_**"Put your hand here." **_

_**He did as instructed and had to wait only a moment until he felt something kick under his palm. His eyes widened in surprise. **_

_**"Is that-?" **_

_**Percy was smilling, a few happy tears streamin down her face. "This is our baby saying hello." **_

This was one of the memories Apollo knew he would cherish forever in his heart.

"Why are you smiling like this?" Percy murmured, tracing his face with her fiingers.

"I remember the first time she kicked."

The goddess laughed gently as she recalled this moment as well. "You were so happy. You didn't let go of my belly the whole night waiting for the baby to kick again and again."

The sun god shrugged sheepishly. "It was pretty amazing."

"Hey, Apollo?" Percy called after a few moments of silence. "What do you think we should name her?"

"I don't know, my love. What do you want to call her?"

The goddess pursed her lips in thought. "I want to give her a greek name, but I don't know what."

"What about Kalliope?" Apollo offered watching as Percy titled her head to the side, deep in thought.

"Kalliope" She repeated, grinning slightly. "I love it!" She looked down towards her stomach, placing her hand over it.

"Hello there, my little Kalliope."

**I hope you like this chapter and please, please, please REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I must admit, guys, I'm a little dissapointed at the small amount of reviews (though those I recieved are wonderfull) considering that I have been writting my ass of the last week trying to make up for the time I didn't update. Send a little love in my way please. I need it.**

**ThaliaElizabethChase - Thank you for the review! And yes, I thin everyone is happy that Ares got what he deserved. I must admit I had too much fun writting this scene. **

**TweetyBaby - It has a nice ring to it, right? Kalliope Jackson. I love that name. Thank you!**

**RandomPerson - To be honest, I missed updating and writing for a while. **

**LadySyndra - Is that soon enough? Do I get a cookie for the effort? *Insterts puppy dog eyes***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**Chapter 15**

**The baby's coming!**

At first Percy wasn't sure what had awaken her from her blissfull sleep on the huge bed in her house on Olympus. It was when she felt the wetness stream down her inner tight, she realized what was happening. Quickly hauling herself in a sitting position, she gasped at the sudden dull pain in her belly. It left fairly quickly and for a moment she thought she had imagined it, but she was sure as hell she hadn't peed herself.

She knew Apollo was downstairs, watching TV while she rested, so when the other contraction hit, she screamed out for him. He flew into the room only a moment later, eyes quickly taking in the scene. His wife was sitting on the bed, bend over her huge belly in pain.

"Is it time?" He asked and Percy managed out a nod, sighing as the pain passed. The sun god immediately went to her side, helping her get comfortable on the bed, placin extra pillows behind her back for more comfort.

"Are you going to be alright for a second?" He asked gently, stroking her forehead. "I must call my sister and Ilithiya."

They had decided that Artemis and Ilithiya would be the ones to help Percy through the birth, first because they were both goddesses of childbirth and because Percy and Apollo trusted them. And, of course, because Artemis wouldn't stand to be away when her niece was birth.

After recieving a positive answer, the sun god sprinted downstairs, quickly tossing a drachma in the phountain in the corner, sending a silent prayer to Irish. Soon his sister's face appeared before him.

"Arty, it's time."

She didn't even correct him as he called her Arty, instead just nodding.

Apollo repeated the same process with Ilithiya and Poseidon, who promised to bring Sally, Annabeth and Thalia with him. The rules didn't allow mortals to be brought to Olympus, but Apollo had pleaded his father to allow it just once, when the time for the baby's birth arrived.

They all arrived soon, rushing immediatey to Percy's room to check on her. Apollo chose to sit on the bed next to his wife, letting her crush his hand through the contractions. He tried to distract her from the pain, running his fingers through her dark locks and whispering quiet words in her ear. It worked for a while but soon the contractions became so strong that he feared she would break his hand with her deadly grip.

Apollo protested when Artemis rushed them all out of the room, allowing only Sally, Ilithiya and herself to stay. He wanted to stay with his wife and tried to voice that to his sister but she didn't want to hear it.

So he, Poseidon, Hermes (who had arrived meanwhile), Annabeth and Thalia were left to wait anxiously downstairs. Most of the chose to sit around the table and stare at nothing, but Apollo could not stay still. He started pacing the room hurriedly, running his hands through his hair in worry. From here he heard nothing of what was going on upstair and that unnerved him.

Everything was completely silent so they all jumped in surprise as they heard the clatter of glass. Hermes had decided to raid Apollo's liquir cabinet, taking out a bottle of whiskey and five glaces that he placed on the table.

"I thought we all needed a drink." Hermes exclaimed at the questioning looks send iin his direction. He poured some alchohol in each of the glasses.

Apollo quickly took his and downed it in one gulp, reaching out for the bottle instead. Many amused looks were send in his way, but he ignored them, collapsing on the sofa, drinking straight from the bottle.

It was a few long hours later when Artemis finally came down the stairs, looking tired but happy. Apollo immediately sobered up, shooting to his feet as his sister looked straight at him. Artemis face stretched into a grin. "Congratulations, it's a girl." Before she could say anything else Apollo flew past her and up the stairs.

Even if you ask her Percy could never explain the feeling of holding her newborn daughter for the first time. It was mix of so much emotions that washed over her like a great wave, stealing her breath away. It was some sort of fullfillment, unbelieveble happiness and complete awe that this beatiful, glorious little creature was hers, her daughter. She could have never imagined that one person could feel so many wonderfull things at the same time, but it was clearly possible and more. From the moment she lay her eyes on her daughter's small face she knew that she would protect and love her forever. And know, just holding her in the cradle of her arms felt so good, so, so right.

Percy glanced up when the door opened and Apollo walked in, eyes widening at the sight. He stood frozed for a moment and his wife smilled softly at him beckoning him forward with her eyes. "Come meet your daughter, Apollo."

Forcing his muscles to unclench and his body to obey, the sun god slowly made his way forward, so he could sit on the bed. He peered under the pink blancket, eyes taking in his daughter's form. She looked so fragile, so small, like a figure made of glass that the slightest blow of wind could brake. Her eyes eyes were closed with sleep as she sucked her thumb, but the tuff of hair on her head was light blond and curly. His hair.

"She's beautifull." He Apollo whispered awestruck.

"She's amazing." Percy cooed, gently rocking her. "And she's ours. Our little Kalliope."

At the sound of her name, Kalliope's eyelids futtered and lifted, revealing a pair of stunning sea green eyes.

"Welcome to this world, Kalliope Jackson, Goddess of imagination, fantasy and dreams."

**Soooo, I hope you like it. There is only the Epilogue left before this story is finally done. I'm late for a party right now, so I got to go, but as soon as I come back home, I will post the epilogue as well.**

**Please, please, please REVIEW, even if it's only one word. I'll appreciate it anyway.**


	16. Epilogue

**I'm sorry I didn't get to post this last night. I came home exhausted and went straight to after rewriting the whole epilogue. I really hope you like it. I wasn't really sure how to end this story so I just wrote what was playing around my mind. **

**I've changed my pen name. I've been meaning to do that for a while now and decided that now was a good time as I'm ending my first story (Well, actually a trilogy but in my mind it's just one long story) **

**Thank you all for you all wonderful reviews! **

**ThaliaElizabethChase - I can't believe it's coming to an end too, but I guess everything should end. I just hope the epilogue is good enough.**

**percyROCKS123 - Thank you! I hope I've made a good epilogue but I guess I will have to wait to hear (read actually) my readers' opinion. **

**chica-sabia-nabepi11- Don't worry about writing in Spanish, it's not a problem. And I'm glad you were happy to see the updates. Thanks about the review!**

**Lady Syndra - Thanks and I hope this is considered soon.**

**seaweed brain's wise girl - She'll definitely be her daddy's little girl.**

**TweetyBaby - Thank you! And yes I certainly imagine Apollo would be overprotective. **

**daughterofak1ng - Thanks! I hope the Epilogue is good enough.**

**WordsAsStrongAsSwords -Thank you! And don't worry about not getting the review. I'm reading this now, ain't I? :) I'm glad you like the name and domains. I had hard time thinking them up. **

**TimeLordLady - What can I say, I'm a they-lived-happily-ever-after fan.**

**So, this is it! The last chapter. The epilogue. I can't believe it!**

Epilogue

The Things That Are Worth Living For

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" A giggling voice was the first that Percy and Apollo heard in the morning.

"Kali, what time is it?" The sun god groaned as his hyper six years old jumped on his chest. He opened his eyes to see Kaliope's face hover over him, splitted by a radiant smile that seemed to lighten up the whole room. Her sea-green eyes sparkled with excitement and Apollo couldn't hold back his own smile.

"Come on, Daddy, get up, it's my birthday!" And indeed it was. Six wonderful years had passed since that joyfull day Kalliope had been born. Six years filled with both joy and worries, but happier than any Percy and Apollo had live before. However, raising a kid was not an easy feat, they learned quickly. Raising a godly child, though, was much harder.

Once, when she had been upset, a three years old Kaliope had involuntary flashed herself away, leaving her scared parents to search the whole afternoon until they finally found her, playing with Hestia by the hearth.

"Is it?" Apollo asked, trying to appear surprised, winking at Percy over his daughter's shoulder. "I seem to have forgotten about it."

"Daddy!" Kaliope whinned, bringing her lower lip forward in a pout, her eyes growing wide in a very successful puppy-dog expression, that no one could resist (And yes, it worked even on Zeus). The sun god laughed and turned them over so she was half lying on her mother as he tickled her sides. Kalliope laughed loudly trying to hide in Percy's arms. "Mommy, tell him to stop!" She cried out, tears of laughter streaming down her cheeks. Finally, Apollo pulled his hands away and Percy used the moment to lean down to whisper something in Kali's year. The child's eyes widened and a wide grin appeared on her face as both she and her mother jumped on the sun god, surprising him. They wrestled on the bed for a while, before ending it with a victory for the girls, who shared pleased smiles at their triumph.

"Happy birthday, darling!" Percy said, leaning in to kiss Kaliope's head, before quickly standing up. "Come on, let's get you in the bath before the others arrive."

Every year, they threw a huge party for Kalliope's birthday. All the gods were invited, as well as some of Percy's old friends and of course, Paul and Sally. Zeus had agreed to bend the rules slightly so Percy's mortal family was allowed access to Olympus once in a while. Of course, it wasn't easy to convince the King of the gods that the two mortals were not a threat to Olympus, but once Kalliope had put her pleading expression in work, Zeus quickly caved. Apparently he coudn't withstand her puppy dog eyes as well.

The same puppy dog eyes Percy was facing at the moment.

"Mommy, can I please wear the blue dress?"

Percy just groaned in answer, turning to look at her daughter's walk in closet. Aphrodite had taken it upon herself to make sure that Kalliope had the most fashionable clothes available, and while Percy liked clothes like every normal female, this was just too much. Hundreds of dresses, skirts, blouses and any other piece of clothing you can imagine were carefully hung on the walls of the huge closet. Sighing, Percy started searching the blue dress her daughter wanted, trying not to think what this place would look like once Kaliope grew up.

Finally, after an hour or so, Kalliope was finally dressed, her blond curls bouncing as she twirled in front of the mirror, enjoying the way her dress shimmered under the light.

"How do I look?" She asked her mother, who stood behind her smiling, already wearing a green dress herself.

"You look like a princess, sweetie."

Kalliope looked over her mother. "I want to be as beautiful as you when I grow up." She admitted shyly and Percy gave a soft smile, picking her up.

"You are already more beautiful than me, baby."

A sudden smell of sea water reached both their nostrils and they shared wide smiles, before Kalliope bolted from her mother's arms and towards the living room. "Grandpa Poseidon!" She shrieked, throwing herself at him. The sea god laughed and picked her up easily.

"Ah, there is my birthday girl!" He exclaimed, flicking her nose slightly. "Look at you, you look so grown up!"

Kalliope pouted. "It's not true, grandpa, I look the same."

"Don't look so sad, Princess, I brought you a gift."

The girl's eyes immediately lit up with excitement. "Can I see it!"

Poseidon frowned, rebuilding his features in a thoughtful expression, but Percy knew that that he was just as excited as his granddaughter.

"I think it won't be a problem." He said slowly, teasing her with his reluctance.

Kali bounced in his arms with happiness. "Where is it? Where is it?"

Percy and Apollo followed Poseidon and their daughter outside, both curious of the gift.

"A Pegasus!" Kalliope gasped as she saw her birthday present, giving her granddad a stunning smile. "Thank you so much!"

"That's Pearl. She is all yours." Poseidon laughed, releasing the child so she could rush to meet her new pet. Percy walked forward to give her dad a hug, moving to stand by him as they all watched the scene.

"Dad, do you think it's wise to give her a pegasus?" The goddess asked a bit worriedly but Poseidon just waved it off.

"Pearl is just a colt. Nothing bad will happen."

The gods started arriving one by one and Poseidon went to greet Athena, whom he started dating an year ago and despite their constant fights, they made a surprisingly good couple.

Percy sighed in content as Apollo's arms circled around her, bringing her closer to him. They watched Kalliope shriek with laughter as the young pegasus nudged her gently.

Their child's happiness, Percy realized, was the greatest give one could have. There was nothing more she could wish for, other than what she had right there. Her family. And despite all she had been through to get to the place she stood now, she knew she would never want to change it because after all, it was worth it.

During her whole life she had blamed the Fates for the bad things that had happened to her but now she realized just how unpredictable fate really was. It had its own ways of spinning the world and no one, even the gods could change it. But if you really want to be happy you must do anything in you power to earn that happiness yourself. You must find your way through the sorrow, see the sunlight in the darkness. And then, only when you have seen sadness, you could recognize the true happiness and find the things that are worth fighting for. The things that are worth living for.

_**THE END**_

**So this is it, it's over. The last installment of The Kisses of the Sun is finished and I must admit I cried a little as I wrote the epilogue. It has been amazing two years and a half, filled with both joy and sorrow, which I all poured in this story. I'm going to miss writting this but everything must come to an end, no matter how much I hate endings. **

**I remember the right moment I started writing The Kisses of the Sun not even suspecting that it will have not one, but two sequels. This trilogy is my baby and in every chapter I've poured a little of myself and I can't believe its finished. **

**But most of all, I want to THANK all those who have reviewed, favorited and followed The Kisses of the Sun, Just a Dream and All That I'm Living For. You won't believe how much your support means to me. Without it I probably would have given up on this story long time ago. **

**SO THANK YOU! I love you guys! **

**Just A Drop In The Ocean aka Dauther of the Sea**

**P.S. Check out my website for information on my future projects, visuals or just some additional information about me and my fanfics: www. lifeisafairytale . weebly. com**

**Stay tuned for more Fanfiction from me but meanwhile check take a look at the other fanfic I'm currently writing: Daughter to Father**


End file.
